Sailor MoonFinal Fantasy VII Cross Over
by Dragon Knight3
Summary: With Kefka and Beryl gone another enemies from the past has been reborn to cause both the Sailor Scouts, and Cloud and his friends. Who is the party responsible for bring back the evils of the past and what is the party's objective.
1. New World,New Friends, New & Old Enemies

Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over  
  
Chapter 1 - New World, New Friends, New and Old Enemies  
  
We see two people in a dark throne room where the only lights in the room are from the fire torches that encircled the entire throne room. There the two waited and watched as twelve robed figures came into the room carrying two black and mysterious coffins. The robed figures then placed the two coffins onto two platforms where two of the twelve figures unlock the coffins. Then the twelve robed figures soon exited from the throne room without saying anything in an orderly fashion. There the female character, who stood next to the tall, dark person who was sitting on the throne, then walked in front of the tall, dark person who then nodded his head. Then the female character then went up the steps to the throne where the mysterious female then handed the mysterious dark male person a strange and eerie looking staff. Then the mysterious male character then arose from the throne and started towards the two coffins where the mysterious male character then began chanting some strange incantation where the staff began to glow a dark blood-like red. Soon the doors on the coffins began to open slowly with a dead-like squeak. Then a hand appeared from both coffins as the door of the coffins finally swung open, two mysterious figures rose up with zombie-like look on their faces. The first person was a tall male with plutonium-white hair wearing a black trench coat and a black jumpsuit. The other person was only wearing a black robe where the hood hid his face.  
  
"Arise you two and present yourselves to his lordship the Dark Master." said the mysterious female.  
  
"And who do you think you are woman?" asked the man in the black trench coat.  
  
"Yes, who do you think you are taking like that to me?" the robed man asked as well.  
  
"Please forgive Kryptal", she is fierce when we have guess that we bring back to life Sephiroth and Wiseman or should I call you the Doom Phantom." Dark Master replied while still standing in the same position.  
  
"How did you know who I am?" asked Sephiroth.  
  
"Yes, how did you know about me?" asked the Wiseman.  
  
"I know everything about you two and your enemies who defeated you two." Dark Master replied as he shows them a mystic projection of their defeat.  
  
"Don't worry Dark Master they will get to know you much better as soon as you let them what your plans are and they will enjoy working for you like I have." replied someone standing in the shadows.  
  
"That voice," Sephiroth said with a surprising look on his face, "it can't be, I thought you were killed by the Diamond Weapons Diamond Beam Attack."  
  
The person soon stepped out of the shadow, which brought an anger look onto Sephiroth's face.  
  
"That is what you thought but the Dark Master mistress here somehow got me out of the building just seconds before beam struck." replied the blonde hair male in a white business suit.  
  
"I'd wished you did perished in that attack." Sephiroth replied back with an anger look still on his face.  
  
As the revival turns into an unhappy reunion, somewhere else near the mountain town of Nibelheim a portal open just outside the town where our heroes who just came from saving another world now appears from the portal. Everyone just stood there just looking at their surroundings as they looked and the tall mountains seeing how beautiful the new planet that they had just arrived to.  
  
"All right everyone I need your attention here please." Kevin ordered.  
  
Everyone then stopped looking at the scenery and turn their attention towards Kevin who was given them a look as if he was an army drill instructor.  
  
"First thing first," Kevin said as he turned to a ninety-degree angle to the right, "open cabinet portal."  
  
A small, bright light appeared just three feet above the ground where Kevin soon stepped aside from the small portal and turned back to the group.  
  
"Now I must ask you all to turn in the stuff we gave you and put them into this small portal here so we can give you your new equipment for this world." Kevin ordered.  
  
Everyone did what Kevin had asked and went over to the portal and put everything from the other world and placed them in the portal. Then everyone returned to where they stood as Kevin and Misty went up to everyone and gave them their new equipment. Neo-Dragon Knight - Ultima Weapon, Force Bracelet, Tetra Elemental Sailor Neo-Phoenix - Aurora Rod, Aurora Armlet, Earrings Sailor Neo-Angle - Spirit Lance, Crystal Bangle, White Cape Eternal Sailor Moon - Princess Guard, Minerva Brace, Protect Ring Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon - Limited Moon, Imperial Guard, Safety Bit Eternal Sailor Mars - Premium Heart, Minerva Brace, Talisman Eternal Sailor Venus - Venus Gospel, Diamond Bangle, Circlet Eternal Sailor Jupiter - Premium Heart, Crystal Bangle, Bolt Ring Eternal Sailor Mercury - Conformer, Minerva Brace, Ice Ring Eternal Sailor Saturn - Spirit Lance, Imperial Guard, Safety Bit Eternal Sailor Uranus - Heaven's Cloud, Shinra Alpha, Tetra Elemental Eternal Sailor Neptune - Missing Score, Crystal Bangle, Water Ring Eternal Sailor Pluto - Death Penalty, Dragon Armlet, Peace Ring Tuxedo Mask - Ragnarok, Escort Guard, Tetra Elemental  
  
"Also we will give you these strange crystal like objects call Materias." Kevin said as he opened the new menu screen.  
  
"Here is how you equip your Materias with your weapons and bracelets." Misty said as she began to show them on how to equip the Materias.  
  
"Right now you will only start off with those Materias we have given you and you will be able to get more while on our journey and I will let you know that some Materias aren't cheap here." Kevin replied.  
  
"Like how much are we talking about?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon .  
  
"From triple to five digits Gils." Kevin replied back.  
  
"Yes, but there are some Materias you will not find in Materia Shops but you will find them in chests or even laying anywhere." Misty concluded.  
  
"You got to be joking, right?" asked Eternal Sailor Venus.  
  
"No, Mina," Kevin replied, "I wish I were but I am not joking here."  
  
Everyone then staring at Kevin with disbelief looks on their faces as if they were telling him that he really was joking about the value of the Materias.  
  
"Also, we will be meeting some friends that we made here sometime ago when this world was on the verge of being destroy by a giant meteor by a crazed soldier who that he was related to an ancient race now extinct." Kevin said.  
  
"Kevin, darling should we be moving on now?" Sailor Neo-Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, Neo-Angle and would you stop calling me darling or did you forget we are not a couple anymore or did you forget what I told you when met back in the other world?" Kevin asked back.  
  
"Yeah, that's where you opened your big mouth about your feelings for Eternal Sailor Uranus." Eternal Sailor Moon stated to Kevin who was turning red with embarrassment.  
  
"Why don't you try to embarrass me even more Eternal Sailor Moon." Kevin replied to Eternal Sailor Moon's commit.  
  
"Kevin, I think we need to get a move on for Cloud and Tifa should be waiting for us in Nibelheim." Misty said with a bitter look on her face.  
  
"Yes, and I think Nibelheim is just a few mile north from here and we might be able to given our friends here some battle training here as well." Kevin replied.  
  
"Alright everyone let's move out." Misty ordered as she started to follow Kevin who was heading north.  
  
"Alright Misty." everyone replied like a bunch of army soldiers as they grabbed their stuff and began to follow after Kevin and Misty.  
  
The trip to Nibelheim wasn't a walk in the park for along the way they ran into many monsters that attack from nearly every direction for except the sea. All the fight did improve everyone by bring up some levels and increasing the Materia Points as well. Eternal Sailor Mercury had quickly made her Materia Level to level three. Everyone else was doing as especially well as Eternal Sailor Mercury was doing and some where doing even better. Also they were informed of what happens when their Materia reaches they maximum level when Tuxedo Mask Earth Materia reached it maximum level when a new materia appeared in front of him. Finally when they reach the town of Nibelheim everyone had at least two or three of the materias had reached their maximum levels.  
  
"Listen everyone try to get those new materias you gained and max them as well for some of them will fetch quiet a selling value when you sell it." Kevin said before entering the town.  
  
"They will," Eternal Sailor Venus replied with a smile on here face, "alright right let's get these materias max out and sell them then."  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot to say this but not all max out materias will be worth a lot of Gils." Kevin reminded everyone.  
  
"Kevin, I think I see Tifa just ahead of here." Misty said as she pointed toward a brown hair woman was wearing a white shirt and brown short shorts and a pair of fighting gloves.  
  
"Yes Misty, that is her and I think we should head over to her and let her know we our here now." Kevin replied.  
  
Kevin and Misty then started to run towards Tifa who then turned around and spotted them heading towards her.  
  
"Kevin, Misty I see you two are back as you both you were." Tifa said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes and we also brought some friends of ours as well." Kevin said pointed to the others who finally caught up with them.  
  
"Please introduce to your friends here." Tifa asked.  
  
Before Kevin could say anything a ring of a cell phone was coming from Kevin's right pocket.  
  
"Kevin speaking, what's up?" Kevin asked to the person on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Master Kevin, this is Westlin here," replied the person on the other side of the phone, "I called to inform you that a large group of monsters had appeared not far from your location at a place called Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"Thank you Westlin for informing me and have your heard from other informers?" Kevin asked.  
  
"No master, I haven't heard anything from them since then," Westlin replied.  
  
"Ok then, we'll head their now and help the people at Cosmo Canyon," Kevin said to Westlin over the phone, "until then."  
  
"Cosmo Canyon," Tifa said with a surprising look on her face, "that is Red's home."  
  
"I know Tifa, but I think you better get Cloud and have the hover craft ready to launch for I think Red XIII will need are help." Kevin replied.  
  
"Alright then this isn't going to be a workout like we had on are way here." Eternal Sailor Uranus as she pounded her right fist into her left hand.  
  
"Yes but I think I better call on some help from some other friend from this world as well." Kevin replied as he made a call on the cell phone.  
  
After talking to someone to a woman over the phone and hung up Tifa had returned huffing and puffing from her run.  
  
"All right Cloud should be on the south side of town with the hover craft waiting for us by now." Tifa said while still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Uranus do you sensing something coming from her?" Eternal Sailor Neptune asked.  
  
"Yes Neptune, it feels almost the same energy as we Sailor Scouts give but I'm not sure if it is Sailor energy coming from her or something other kind of energy. Eternal Sailor Uranus replied.  
  
*I think those two might be right and if it is true then I think little ninja girl had the same energy coming from her but I should tell them about this yet until the time is right.* Kevin said as he was watch Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"Misty, I think Amara and Michelle sensing the same energy coming from Tifa as we did from her." Kevin whispered to her.  
  
"Yes and I think that other trouble making ninja has the same energy coming from her." Misty replied back.  
  
"And that will also include the ancient girl who's now dead but I think I can take care of her and her powers as well." Kevin said as he then began making another call on his cell phone as he and Misty were on their way out of Nibelheim.  
  
"Ok you two meet us there for we should be their soon and also bring me everything that I asked you two to bring me got that?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Ok, I see you two there then," Kevin said, "Kevin out."  
  
"Don't tell those two are coming?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes are and those are the only ones who can help me with the ritual." Kevin said as he and Misty finally arrived at the hovercraft where Cloud greeted them and told them to get a move on and get aboard.  
  
"So is it true what Tifa told me that Cosmo Canyon is under attack by an army of monsters?" Cloud asked as he started piloting the hovercraft to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
"Yes and I also inform that the town might not last long from the attack unless we get there and also I hope the reinforcements I call for get there quickly." Kevin replied back to Cloud.  
  
"Are you talking about Mr. Dirty Mouth from Rockettown and the Materia Thief herself?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yes those two and Mr. I want to kick Shinra's butt too." Kevin replied.  
  
"Looks like we are going to have the reunion a little early then aren't we Cloud?" Tifa asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Looks like we are Tifa," Cloud replied, "looks like we are."  
  
The trip to Cosmo Canyon took only fifteen minutes for when they finally arrive at Cosmo Canyon everyone found that parts of the town was on fire and the monsters were every where.  
  
Michelle and Amy, you two transform and try to help the people in putting the fire." Kevin ordered as he reached for his transformation stick.  
  
"The rest of transform too and help with the fight." Misty ordered as well as she grabbed her transformation stick.  
  
"Neo Eternal Dragon Knight Power" "NEO ETERNAL PHOENIX POWER" "Eternal Moon Power" "Eternal Mars Power" "Eternal Mercury Power" "Eternal Venus Power" "Eternal Jupiter Power" "Eternal Mini-Moon Power" "Eternal Uranus Power" "Eternal Neptune Power" "Eternal Saturn Power" "Eternal Pluto Power" "Neo-Angle Power"  
  
Cloud and Tifa watch with a stunning surprise looks on their faces as they observe everyone transforming right in front of them.  
  
"Oh, Kevin like when were you and Misty going to inform us about this ability of yours?" asked Cloud as he started towards Neo-Dragon Knight.  
  
"I didn't want to but as we can see that are problems here just became much worse than I thought it would be, but for now I am to be call when I am like this as Neo-Dragon Knight and the others by their Sailor Scout name only when in Sailor Scout form when we are in the public." Kevin replied.  
  
"Yes, and when we are not in Sailor form then call us by are real name ok?" Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied as well.  
  
"Ok, but please let tell us about this after we take out the trash here." Tifa said as she started towards the battleground.  
  
"We will tell you everything about us and are friends' history as well." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied as she started to follow Tifa onto the battlefield.  
  
"Well let's not just stand here and wait for an invitation," Tuxedo Mask said with a heroic tone in his voice, "let's go stomp those monsters out of town."  
  
"Let's do it." everyone shouted as they started running toward the battlefield.  
  
"Mars Fire Tornado Strike" "Pluto Cronos Time Trap" "Uranus World /Space Blaster" "Saturn Death Zone Eclipse" "Venus Love and Beauty Arrows Shower" "Jupiter Thunder Axe Slash" "Pink Sugar Heart Blast" "Quake3" "Bum Rush" "Blade Toss"  
  
The fight went on for hours as the more monsters the heroes destroy ten more come to take its place. It look like there were no hope when from out of nowhere a large four-pointed object and the sound of a machine gun bullets came flying towards a large group of monsters that had surrounded Neo-Dragon Knight and Cloud.  
  
"Well, well, I see that the party isn't over yet." said a tall and muscular man with a gun-like weapon attached to his right arm.  
  
"Yeah, Cloud I want to have some fun with you and Tifa." replied a teenage girl who caught the four-pointed object with her right hand.  
  
"Barret, Yuffie, am I glad to see you too, but how did you two get here?" Cloud asked.  
  
"We rode in Cid's new airship that's how." Barret replied.  
  
"Yes and this one is even better than the last one we rode in." Yuffie said as she run up and hugged Cloud happily.  
  
"So where is that wild old man at Barret?" Neo-Dragon Knight asked.  
  
"Who's this fellow in the gold armor?" Barret asked Cloud.  
  
"We'll explain letter buy where is that crazy fool?" Cloud asked.  
  
"He's over there taken on those monsters over there with Red XIII." Yuffie pointed towards an old man and a large red creature fighting ten dragons.  
  
"Why those @#@$@## dragons why do they have to be that @#$$@## large." Cid cursed.  
  
"I see that mouth is as dirty as when we first met." Red XIII said as he charged after one of the dragons.  
  
"Red Fangs"  
  
"Dragon Dive"  
  
"Looks like Cid hasn't change since we last saw him right Sailor Neo- Phoenix?" Neo-Dragon Knight asked.  
  
"Looks like it Neo-Dragon Knight." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"Hey Neo-Dragon Knight and Sailor Neo-Phoenix look the monsters are retreating." Eternal Sailor Moon shouted from the second level of the town.  
  
"I know that for they are leaving cause I sense another monster coming this way and it going to be a very powerful one so get down here and get ready to help us fight it." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted back.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon get the others and tell them they are going to be needed as well." Sailor Neo-Phoenix shouted.  
  
"Ok!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted back as she started her way back down to the lower level of town while getting the other scouts to join her.  
  
As soon as Eternal Sailor Moon left the second level of town she and the other scouts were standing next to Neo-Dragon Knight and Sailor Neo-Phoenix as they waited for what was heading their way. Soon the ground began to shake as some was coming from underground towards them. Then a large monster came shooting from out of the ground ready to fight. The monster was like large worms like creature that had huge arms and wings like that of a dragon.  
  
"Great a Worm Beast," Neo-Dragon Knight said to himself, "it had to be a Worm Beast."  
  
"What the &#@% is that thing?" Cid asked in a profane way.  
  
"That #$@%^#$$ thing is call a Worm Beast," Neo-Dragon Knight replied, "it is a creature that is part snake, part man, part beast, and part dragon."  
  
"Yes and try not to get caught by it or you might end up it meal." Sailor Neo-Phoenix said.  
  
"You seen one of these Sailor Neo-Phoenix?" asked Eternal Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Yes Uranus, one of these monsters took my father from me." Sailor Neo- Phoenix said while trying to hold back her tears of pain.  
  
While everyone was getting ready to fight the Worm Beast both Neo-Dragon Knight, Sailor Neo-Phoenix, Eternal Sailor Uranus, and Eternal Sailor Neptune looked towards both Tifa and Yuffie when suddenly two strange marks appeared on their foreheads.  
  
"Sailor Neo-Phoenix, we were right about those Tifa and Yuffie they do have Sailor energy like you do." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
"You two felt it too I see." Eternal Sailor Uranus spoke up.  
  
"Me and Uranus felt it back in Nibelheim but we could be sure until we found out more clues on her." Eternal Sailor Neptune said as well.  
  
"Phoenix, I think you better let those two know about this and unlock their Sailor powers." Neo-Dragon Knight ordered Sailor Neo-Phoenix.  
  
"Yes Neo-Dragon Knight." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied as she ran towards the two girls.  
  
"Tifa and Yuffie." Sailor Neo-Phoenix shouted to them.  
  
"What is it Sailor Neo-Phoenix?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Yeah what is it miss?" Yuffie asked as well.  
  
"You two have Sailor Scout powers." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tifa asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"You both possess Sailor Scout Powers like I and the other Sailor Scouts do." Sailor Neo-Phoenix answered back.  
  
"So you're saying we can become Sailor Scouts like you are?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Yes, that if you agree to let me activate them." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
Both Tifa and Yuffie looked at each for a moment and then turn their heads back to Sailor Neo-Phoenix.  
  
"LET'S DO IT." they both replied at the same time.  
  
"Ok then here going nothing." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"Ancient power of the Neo-Phoenix please awaken the Sailor powers that slumber within these two so they may fight against the forces of evil."  
  
Then above Tifa and Yuffie came two transformation stick that had the same symbols that was on their foreheads.  
  
"Now you two raise your transformation stick up high and shout out theses words." Sailor Neo-Phoenix ordered.  
  
"Tifa shout out Ironfist Power and Yuffie shout out Shadow Ninja Power." Sailor Neo-Phoenix concluded.  
  
"OK." the two replied.  
  
"IRONFIST POWER" "SHADOW NINJA POWER"  
  
Soon a flashing bright light surrounded the area as everyone turned around to watch as Tifa and Yuffie were transforming into Sailor Scouts.  
  
"WHAT THE #$&@." Cid shouted with disbelieve on his face.  
  
"Later you old fool," Neo-Dragon Knight replied, "let's take care of this thing and I will let you know everything."  
  
Neo-Dragon Knight then turn his attention towards the Worm Beast as it started to crawl towards him.  
  
"Alright you @#$^#$# piece of @%%#," Neo-Dragon Knight cursed, "come gets some."  
  
This is the end of Chapter 1 of Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over.  
  
Tifa and Yuffie, Sailor Scouts? And who is this Dark Master and what is he up to? For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over Chapter 2: Sailor Ironfist and Sailor Shadow Ninja. 


	2. Sailor Ironfist and Sailor Shadow Ninja

Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over  
  
Chapter 2: Sailor Ironfist and Sailor Shadow Ninja  
  
Everyone was still looking at Tifa and Yuffie who were now standing next to each wearing Sailor Scout uniforms. While that was going on Neo-Dragon Knight, Cid, and Cloud were fighting the Worm Beast that was using the underground tunnels that it dug to avoid the attacks.  
  
"Tifa and Yuffie," Sailor Neo-Phoenix shouted to them, "I will unlock you attacks so you can used them against the Worm Beast."  
  
"Ok." they both replied.  
  
Sailor Neo-Phoenix then placed two fingers on both Tifa's and Yuffie's head as she began chanting a spell that caused her fingers to begin to glow white. Soon the fingers stopped glowing and Sailor Neo-Phoenix then opened and looked at both of the two new Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Tifa your attacks are based on different elements fist attack like this attack Ironfist Fire Punch and Yuffie your attacks are based on the way of the ninja like this attack Shadow Ninja Strike." Sailor Neo-Phoenix shouted.  
  
"Like let's not just stand here," Sailor Ironfist, "let's got help the guys and go save the world."  
  
"You said it Tifa, oh I mean Sailor Ironfist." Sailor Shadow Ninja replied.  
  
"Hey aren't you done with them Neo-Phoenix?" Neo-Dragon Knight shouted.  
  
"We're on our way Neo-Dragon Knight." Sailor Neo-Phoenix shouted back.  
  
Dynamite Braver Fire 3 Mercury Ice Staff Freeze Blast Mars Fire Tornado Strike Neptune Tsunami Wave Splash Pluto Cronos Time Trap Uranus World /Space Blaster Venus Love and Beauty Arrows Shower  
  
Jupiter Thunder Axe Slash  
  
Pink Sugar Heart Blast Saturn Death Zone Eclipse Dragon Sword Slash Silver Dragon Mystic Blast Phoenix Flare Attack Satellite Beam Red Fang Ironfist Fire Punch Shadow Ninja Strike  
  
Each attack hit the Worm Beast causing it to scream out with great pain. The scream was so loud that everyone was covering their ears from the loudness coming from the Worm Beast.  
  
"Now you %$&! Worm Beast eat this." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted.  
  
RAGE OF THE DRAGON SPIRITS  
  
From the blade of Neo-Dragon Knight's sword came a long smoky-like dragon headed straight towards the Worm Beast hitting it on the creature's chest causing it to scream in even more pain then the Worm Beast converted into dust.  
  
"What that $% was that thing?" Cid asked.  
  
"That thing was a Worm Beast," Neo-Dragon Knight said, "I've had had many accouters with these devouring beast of the underworld."  
  
"And I do sense that we will see more creatures from the underworld." Sailor Neo-Phoenix continued.  
  
"Right now you two, I think we all need to know what the hell is going on and who are your friends with you?" Cid asked with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Cid these people are from the same place where Misty and I are from and we have only known them for a short time we both considered them our friends." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"We just came from another world where an old enemy who was defeat sometime ago was brought back to life who brought back to life an evil mad man from the world that we just came from who try to get revenge for their losses against those who defeated them." Sailor Neo-Phoenix continued.  
  
"And now I was informed that another one of the sailor scouts old enemies has been revived with the inclusion someone else who is very powerful fighter who's powers are not human but this person is a human." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
"What you got to be joking it can't be him I finished him off in the final battle." Cloud replied with a disbelief look on his face.  
  
"It may be him but my contact couldn't tell who this other person but there was someone else in a white business suit there who the mysterious person you can say wasn't happy at all to see him alive." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
"What," Barret said while shaking his left fist in anger, "how in the #$& hell did that $&% Rufus could still be alive, that Diamond Weapon destroyed Shinra office building with its beam attack."  
  
"I know Barret," Neo-Dragon Knight replied, "but somehow someone got that little weasel out of the building just seconds before the beam hit the building."  
  
"So what do we do know the Kevin?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Did Vincent go back to the mansion where we first met him?" Neo-Dragon Knight asked.  
  
"After the battle he did some traveling around the world for a couple of months and then he return to the mansion where he's be living their doing who's know what inside that old mansion." Cloud replied.  
  
"Then we better go back to Nibelheim and get him for we may need his special powers if we are going to defeat whoever this powerful enemy is." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
"Alright then Kevin let's go back to Nibelheim and get Vincent." Sailor Iron Fist replied as she headed towards the hovercraft.  
  
"Shadow Ninja, Red XIII, Mars, Saturn, Mini Moon, Venus, and Jupiter go with Iron Fist on the hovercraft while the rest of us will the Cid's airship back to Nibelheim where we will meet right outside the mansion."  
  
"ALL RIGHT." everyone shouted as they broke up into the two groups and head to the different vehicles where they all headed off to Nibelheim.  
  
When then group on the airship got on board, Kevin went over to a section of the ship and leaned against the wall and started to think to himself.  
  
Could it him after five years ago? Kevin said to himself. But I thought I sent him to the void of no return.  
  
"Is there something wrong Kevin?" Misty asked as she observed the bothering look on his face.  
  
"While we were fighting that Worm Beast I felt a dark evil present of someone who I fought against five years ago but I sent him into the Dark Void of No Return." Kevin replied.  
  
"Who is this person that you are talking about?" Misty asked back.  
  
"Right now I can't tell you yet, but you and the others will know when the time is right Misty." Kevin replied with a cold anger look on his face.  
  
What is it that Kevin won't tell me right now that is so important and who is this person that he is thinking about? Misty asked to herself.  
  
"Excuse me Misty, I need to go talk to Pluto for a moment." Kevin said as he started walking to Pluto who was talking with Neptune and Uranus.  
  
"Pluto," Kevin asked, "I need to talk to you in private."  
  
"What is it Kevin?" Uranus asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Uranus but what I have to say is to top secret for you two and the others at this but you will hear about is at the right time."  
  
"Ok, let's go into the room over there and we can talk in peace." Pluto replied as she started to walk to the conference room.  
  
As they enter the room Kevin continued walking all the way to the end of the room where he stared out the window.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted only me to hear at this time." Pluto asked as she walked up next to him.  
  
"I believe that the enemy that is about to cause us some serious problem will be no ordinary enemy for I fought this enemy once before." Kevin said with the same cold anger look on his face.  
  
"Where and when was the fight the enemy that we are about to go against?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Earth, in the future in Crystal Tokyo." Kevin replied which cause Pluto to have a disbelieve look on her face.  
  
"How could you have fought this enemy when Crystal Tokyo has yet to exist?" Pluto asked.  
  
"I have the ability to time travel, which I don't know how I got this special powers but on my first trip five years ago I warp myself into the future where the place was under attack by an enemy more powerful than the Doom Phantom." Kevin replied.  
  
"So you were the person I saw in the future fighting the evil warlord." Pluto replied back.  
  
"Yes, if it's him then I believe this fight will not be on just this world but we could be heading back to Earth and maybe to Crystal Tokyo as well if he is planning to go back for revenge against her." Kevin said still staring at the windows.  
  
"You mean..." Pluto began.  
  
"Yes, and I need your help in contacting the Rini's parents in the future and let them know about this but I need you to promise that what you just heard will not told to anyone and that includes Rini." Kevin ordered as he turned his head towards Pluto with a serious look on his face.  
  
"I'll get in contact to the future and let the future scouts to inform them of what is about to expect our arrival if what you say will probably happen." Pluto replied.  
  
"If it is him then I have the feeling that we will be finishing this battle in Crystal Tokyo." Kevin said.  
  
"Anything else you need to say or is that it sir?" Pluto asked.  
  
"That is all but remember you are to tell no one about what I just told you but I shall let them know about it when the time is right got that?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yes, Kevin." Pluto replied as she turned and left the room.  
  
"Attention everyone we are about to land near Nibelheim so you all better hold on to something for the landing will be a little bumpy." Cid announced over the intercom system.  
  
"Please let me be wrong about this for once in my life." Kevin said as he left the room.  
  
Not long after Cid's announcement the airship landing just on the outskirts of Nibelheim where everyone who left on the hovercraft was already back in town and waiting for the others outside the Shinra's mansion. When the rest of the group from the airship finally arrived at the mansion the front gate of the mansion was opened as everyone entered the mansion to go look for Vincent who at this time was sound asleep in the coffin down in the secret basement of the mansion.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone was down in the secret basement they soon were at a doorway that when open led everyone into a strange crypt where five coffins were laying on the ground as if they were just left there and not buried in the ground.  
  
Cloud then walks up to a coffin in the center where leans over begins to knock on the coffin.  
  
"Alright sleeping beauty it's time to wake up for we need your help once again." Cloud shouted. There the lid to the coffins suddenly burst open sending the lid up into the air and landing just to the right of the coffin. There a tall, dark, and mysterious haired male sprung up into the air and landed softly onto the edge of the coffin where he observed the crowd in front of him.  
  
"So what brings you hear to awaken me from my nightmare Cloud and who are all these people with you?" the mysterious male asked.  
  
"Well Vincient are old friend Kevin and Misty are back and they said that a new enemy has appeared here and that this evil person has brought back two other people back from past back to life and I think he is one of the two where brought back to life." Cloud replied.  
  
"Your prediction of that person is correct for I saw Sephiroth in my nightmares be brought back to life with someone call Wiseman slash Doom Phantom." Vincient replied.  
  
"And someone else is with them too." Kevin said.  
  
"Yes, Rufus is there too but he didn't die in the attack by the Diamond Weapon creature and the person who revived Sephiroth and Wiseman is going by the name the Dark Master." Vincient concluded.  
  
Then my hunch was right, it is him but how could he escape from the Dark Void of No Return? Kevin said to himself.  
  
"I think we better head towards Costa del Sol for I bet we will get some good gossip from the people there." Kevin said.  
  
"Why there Kevin?" asked Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Costa del Sol is the only place on this planet to hear good secrets and rumors and I know someone there who might help us." Kevin said.  
  
"So let's go then so I can get my hands on that little weasel Rufus for what his old man try to do to this planet." Barret said as he started to stairway up and to the outside of the mansion.  
  
"I think we should follow him for I think he is heading towards the airship before he takes off without us." Kevin said as he started to follow Barret.  
  
"We'll fill you in on the others who are with us on the airship." Misty informed as she followed the others to the outside of the mansion.  
  
The rest of the group soon followed Kevin and Misty to the outside of the mansion and headed towards the huge airship that was parked just on the outskirts of Nibelheim. "So we are going aboard that thing and fly to this place you just talked about." Eternal Sailor Jupiter asked Kevin as was about to climb aboard the airship.  
  
"I know about your fear of airplane and that your parents were killed in one but you need not to worry for Cid is a well known pilot from his hometown of Rocket Town and he knows what he is doing when he pilots this airship." Kevin said as he continued to climb up the rope ladder.  
  
"So you need to overcome your fear of airplanes and become even stronger than you are right now for I know your parents are right now proud of you and that they don't want you to be afraid anymore for you are not their little girl anymore but you are now young beautiful woman." Misty concluded.  
  
"Okay, I'll try." Eternal Sailor Jupiter replied as she started to climb up the rope ladder.  
  
Within a few minutes everyone was aboard and inside the airship as Cid took control and started up the airship and headed towards Costa del Sol where everyone didn't know that Kevin's hunch was correct and for he didn't know that they were being watch.  
  
Deep inside the Dark Palace where the evil Dark Master views what is going on his big crystal ball. Everyone in the room watched as the Dark Master's eyes began to glow red with an anger growl coming from the dark hood that the Dark Master wore.  
  
"So is this the person you told me about who defeated you five year ago with the help with a little girl my master?" the mysterious female sorcerer.  
  
"It must be him for that energy coming from him is the same as the person who trapped me in that damn void but he has become stronger in these last five years Xala." replied the Dark Master.  
  
"Do you want him eliminated now sir so he can't interrupt your plans?" Rufus asked.  
  
"No," the Dark Master ordered, "I want him alive so I can finish him off and that little brat too who's with them right now."  
  
"There are two little girls with them." Rufus replied.  
  
"Is it the one with the pink hair my master?" Xala asked.  
  
"You're talking about the one known as Small Lady?" said the Wiseman as he approached the crystal ball.  
  
"Yes, it's her, so I want you all to remember I want that little brat and the one called Kevin alive got that all of you?" the Dark Master ordered as he stared at everyone in the room.  
  
"Yes, Dark Master" everyone replied as they bowed to him.  
  
"Dark Master, let's take your plan and turn it into a little mind game with them so we can see if they can guess what your master plan is?" Rufus asked.  
  
"So what kind of mind game are you talking about?" Dark Master asked.  
  
"They are on their way to Costa del Sol and we can have someone tell them that Sephiroth was spotted heading toward Midgar." Rufus replied.  
  
"And?" the Dark Master asked.  
  
"There they will head to Midgar where Sephiroth and I will be there with some friend who will like playing with them and where we have someone who they trust with become their enemy." Rufus replied.  
  
"Are you saying we brain wash one of them?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Yes and that person will be the young warrior who defeated you in the final one-on-one battle." Rufus replied to Sephiroth.  
  
"I like that Rufus," the Dark Master said with an evil laughter, "do it and do not fail me you two."  
  
"Yes, Dark Master." Rufus said as he bowed towards him.  
  
"It might work, but I know it would last very long, Dark Master for he was weak minded before but it may not be easy for me to do it again like last time." Sephiroth said while bowing to him.  
  
"You better hope you can control him and not let go of him once he's under your control." the Dark Master replied with a dark look on his face.  
  
"Now go you two and do not fail your master." Xala ordered.  
  
Without saying another word both Rufus and Sephiroth left the room to do Rufus's plan.  
  
Meanwhile back at the airship the others are having a meeting in the conference room where they discuss on what they should do when they arrive at Costa del Sol.  
  
"Now remember everyone we are going to Costa del Sol to find some information and not going there to have fun at the beach but after we finish our mission here then maybe we can return and have a little fun in the sun got that everyone." Kevin ordered.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads yes while looking at Kevin.  
  
"Also do not leave the city for we will meet at the Summer House that I managed to buy." Kevin said.  
  
"Do you mean the same summer house that the Shinra once own?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yes it is Cloud." Kevin replied.  
  
"Then I will not even asked how you got the money for that place." Cloud replied back to Kevin.  
  
"Tifa, isn't your friend Johnny living in Costa del Sol am I right?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes, I do believe he still lives there." Tifa replied.  
  
"Then I want you and Cloud to go pay him a visit and see if you can get any info from him." Kevin ordered.  
  
"Yes and Barret, you, Cid, and Darien will go check out the bar there, while Rini, Hotaru, Trishta, Michelle, and Amara will check the harbor, Serena and Mina will ask around the plaza area, while the rest will ask around the beach." Misty added.  
  
"Misty and I will at the base making plans for what we will do when we confront the enemy, and if you get any good information you are to return to the base and bring whoever tells you the info, so Misty and I can question them too got that everybody?" Kevin said.  
  
"YES SIR." everyone yelled in a funny way.  
  
Ok when did I join the army here. Kevin asked himself with an embarrassing look on his face.  
  
"Ok everybody we will be landing in Costa del Sol in five minutes so take your seat and thank you for flying Cid Airline." Cid announced over the intercom with a little laughter in his voice.  
  
Kevin then picks up a cell like phone and pressed a few buttons and put it up to his ear.  
  
"Very funny Cid now get this airship landed about two miles from Costa del Sol so we don't want to draw any attention from the people there." Kevin said into the phone.  
  
"Hey there just having a little fun here you don't need to get all tide up about this." Cid replied over the phone.  
  
"Listen order your crew to be on stand by and make sure they have something to arm themselves with just incase the airship get attack or something and have one of them as a runner to come to the city and let us know if the airship does come under fire got that." Kevin ordered into the phone.  
  
"Don't worry my crew here know what to do if anyone or anything try to attack my baby." Cid replied back over the phone.  
  
"Well when we land I want you here in the conference room so I can let you know what we are going to do when we reach Costa del Sol over out Cid." Kevin replied into the phone.  
  
"Alright then Kevin and over out here." Cid replied back.  
  
A few minutes later the airship landed just two miles from the city of Costa del Sol. Cid finally joined up the others in the conference room where Kevin informed him of what will be going on when they arrive into the city.  
  
"Okay everybody we will get off here and walk the rest of the way by foot and then we will head to the base and then get set up from there." Kevin said as he made his way to the door.  
  
"Also Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Lisa be careful there are some enemy monsters out there that can turn you into stone." Misty added.  
  
"What if one of us gets turned into stone?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Me and Misty have some Soft Potions that will cure you from the status." Kevin replied.  
  
"Try to buy some Soft Potions while we are in Costa del Sol before we leave there." Misty added.  
  
The walk from the airship to Costa del Sol took longer then expect for the group ran into some small groups of monsters which gave the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Lisa some experience points towards their Materias.  
  
As soon as the fight was finished Kevin then walked up to Eternal Sailor Jupiter as she just finishing off three winged bird-like monsters.  
  
"You did well back on the airship for I saw no fear in you throughout the entire trip here." Kevin whispered into Eternal Sailor Jupiter's ear.  
  
"I know but I couldn't have done it without your words of encouragement." Eternal Sailor Jupiter replied.  
  
"Well just believe in yourself and be as strong as thunder and lightning and you will always over come your fears." Kevin said as he looked over towards Eternal Sailor Uranus who was walking next to Eternal Sailor Neptune.  
  
"I see you haven't talk to her about your little confession from the other mission?" Eternal Sailor Moon said giggling.  
  
"Like why don't you go tell everyone back on Earth and everyone on this planet that I am in love with Amara." Kevin said as he turned his head towards Eternal Sailor Moon with a mean look on his face as it also was turning red.  
  
"Yes but you know that she and Michelle are..." Eternal Sailor Jupiter started to said.  
  
"I already know about their relationship, but I have been in love with her every since I first saw her in my dreams." Kevin interrupted with an embarrassing look on his face.  
  
"Oh, a dream huh," Eternal Sailor Moon said still giggling, "why don't you tell us about this dream then."  
  
"Yes tell us." Eternal Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Oh, I want to hear this story too." Eternal Sailor Venus added.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Kevin asked.  
  
"After I heard Eternal Sailor Moon tell you that you haven't told Amara about your feelings for her." Eternal Sailor Venus replied.  
  
"Are you girls going to keep bugging me about this until I crack or did you three forget we got a large problems to deal with first?" Kevin asked.  
  
"We know but we won't leave you alone until you tell Amara everything." Eternal Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Same with us." Eternal Sailor Jupiter and Eternal Sailor Venus added.  
  
"Listen I'll tell you about the dream but not now maybe at the base in Costa del Sol but until then do not asked me again until we have the base all set up, got that you three." Kevin said in a military like voice.  
  
"Yes, sir General Kevin sir." Eternal Sailor Moon said while saluting him.  
  
"We are not in the Army Eternal Sailor Moon so cut the Army talk." Kevin said as they entered the city of Costa del Sol.  
  
"Is that the place?" Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon asked as she points to the large house that was up a small hill that was next to a stone bridge that was leading to the sea port.  
  
"Yes Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon, that is our base hear and once we get set up first then we split up into our groups and do our investigation of any good clues." Kevin replied.  
  
Tuxedo Mask, Lisa, and the Sailor Scouts looked around with oohs and ahhs as they saw how bright and beautiful the city was to them. The city was sparkling with the brightness of the sun shinning down on the city.  
  
"Let's cut the oohs and ahhs and let's get to the house and set up the base." Kevin said as he made his way to the house.  
  
"Like what's up with him?" Eternal Sailor Uranus asked Misty.  
  
"This person who he believes that revived the Wiseman and Sephiroth might be someone who he battle five years ago and defeated." Misty replied.  
  
"But if he defeated this person then how can that person still be alive?" Eternal Sailor Neptune asked.  
  
"I wish I knew but there are something that I don't know much about Kevin." Misty replied with a worry look on her face.  
  
"I think we should not bother asking him about it for he might tell us later in the mission." Tuxedo Mask said walking past the girls.  
  
"He's right let's just let it go for now until and let Kevin tell us about this person when he thinks that the time is right to tell us if he does decide to tell us." Misty said as she just before entering the big house.  
  
Soon everyone arrived at the base and got the place set up as their headquarters in their search for rumors or tips on any strange activities that have transpire within the last two weeks.  
  
At the bar Cid, Barret, and Darien were talking to everyone that was there for the place was packed with merchants, vacationers, and sailors. All they got were news of something going on at the runes of the city of Midgar.  
  
Serena and Mina walked around the plaza all they got was nothing but three people who were in business suits that we in town a few days ago buying tons of potions, different kinds of equipment, and other stuff used by campers and rock climbers.  
  
At the harbor Rini, Hotaru, Trishta, Michelle, and Amara got from some people of seeing a man who looked like Rufus coming from a large boat with a tall platinum hair man who was carrying a very long sword with him and a bunch of other strange people who followed with them.  
  
The group that was at the beach couldn't get any information out of anyone who was too busy each swimming or working on their tan.  
  
Back at the base Kevin and Misty were still talking about plans for what to do next when the group gets back.  
  
"So when are you going to tell me who this person that keeps bothering you?" Misty asked looking down at Kevin who was setting on the couch in what was the living room.  
  
"I love to tell you but I can't right now for what I might say could have consequences for Earth's future and all our friends here on this planet." Kevin replied with his eyes closed.  
  
"If it's that serious then I think you shouldn't tell anyone then." Misty said with a disturb look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Misty but you and everyone else will soon know who we are dealing with and what that person try to do five years ago that still haunt me even to this day." Kevin replied.  
  
"Kevin, Misty." shouted someone who was knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in Cloud the door is unlock." Kevin replied back.  
  
The door to the base opened widely where Cloud and Tifa came barging in with someone following behind them.  
  
"Hello there Johnny," Kevin said as he started to stand up, "long time know see."  
  
"Hey there Kevin," Johnny replied, "so wuz up with you?"  
  
"Right now we have a big problem that may involve the reacting of Shinra and someone who is going around acting if he is Rufus." Kevin replied.  
  
"Yes I see you heard it too, for just the other day Rufus was here in town with it look like Sephiroth and some other weirdoes who I over heard saying that they will be heading straight to Midgar where they will set up their secret operation." Johnny replied back.  
  
Soon the others return and reported on their findings and they soon found out that there was more going on that they didn't hear from those that they talked to.  
  
"I knew that little brat of Shinra, Rufus and it looks like Sephiroth is alive too." Barret said while slamming his left fist onto the table.  
  
"I think that the person called Dark Master might now know that we are here and those two are setting up a trap for us in Midgar for us." Misty said.  
  
"Then if it is a trap," Kevin said as he started to get up, "I still say we go to Midgar and find out what those two are up to and put an end to it and find out who this Dark Master really is."  
  
"Then it's back to my airship everybody." Cid shouted as he grabbed his lance and started towards the door.  
  
"Right now we are needed at the beach for I sense the presents of a large evil life force heading this wait from the ocean." Neo-Angel said as she was staring with a strange look on her face.  
  
"I sense it too and this one is stronger than the worm beast that we found at Cosmo Canyon." Eternal Sailor Mars confirmed.  
  
"Alright then," Kevin said as he grabbed for his transforming stick, "Sailor Scouts, Misty, and Darien let's transform and go clean up the beach of the monster infestation."  
  
In the matter of seconds everyone was transformed and heading straight towards the beach where a large whale like zombie monster came flying out the ocean and was causing chaos while floating in the air.  
  
"What they #% is that over grown fish?" Cid asked.  
  
"That is a Whale Zombie that has a powerful blow hole that if that thing uses could wipe this town off the face of the planet." Kevin said while grabbing for his sword.  
  
"Is that creature from another world we been on before?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes, I do believe so but it's not just how did it get here but how did that thing get this big." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Your right it must be at least two to four time larger that it should be." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied back.  
  
"We need to surround it on it closed to it face and battle it up close." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted as he started towards the creature.  
  
"Is he nuts we could become that things lunch if we get close to it." Eternal Sailor Venus said.  
  
"We have to so it won't get on it side where the blow hole is and have it wipe this place off the face of the world or did you not hear Neo-Dragon Knight say that." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied to Eternal Sailor Venus.  
  
"But how do you fight a creature of that size?" asked Eternal Sailor Mini- Moon.  
  
"If I am right if that is a zombie type monster or an undead type then healing magic, fire magic will do serious damage to it or we can get rid of it with a Life1 of Life2 spell." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"Or you could just use an item called a Phoenix Down on it since it is an item that can revive fallen allies and if it is a undead type monster it would kill it instantly." Vincent added.  
  
Before anyone else could get to the beach Neo-Dragon Knight who was already on the beach had sent a series of attacks that cause the monster to let out a high pitch scream of pain. The more Neo-Dragon Knight attack the worse the screams became and the monster did nothing but kept moving back into the ocean.  
  
"Kevin," Cloud shouted, "just throw a Phoenix Down at the monster so we can get to Midgar."  
  
"He's right you over excuse for a dead Moby Dick," Neo-Dragon Knight yelled, "I got bigger fish then you to fry so here goes nothing."  
  
From there Neo-Dragon Knight activated his Item Menu screen and selected the Phoenix Down from the list and tossed it towards the gigantic zombie whale. Suddenly, bright beams of light was seen coming from the creatures body as the creature was screaming in pain as it started to descend to the ground and began to disappear right in front of Neo-Dragon Knight. Soon the large whale zombie was no more and all that was left was the impression left from the monster's body.  
  
Please master, please let this not be the work of you evil brother, please let me be wrong for once. Neo-Dragon Knight said to himself.  
  
"Hey my sweet Neo-Dragon Knight let's not stand there let's get a move on." Sailor Neo-Angel shouted in a sweet voice.  
  
"I thought her old man was dumb but I see that she is even more dumber than him to forget we are not seeing each other any more." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
After putting his sword away Neo-Dragon Knight turned and made his way up the hill and joined the others under the stone bridge as they left town and headed towards the airship that was waiting for them just two miles outside of the town. When the group finally reached the airship, Kevin went to the conference room where he asked to be alone and that for Cid to inform him over the intercom to let him know when they are about to land near Midgar.  
  
In the conference room Kevin sat in the lead seat at the conference table where he sat and thought to himself about the situation. Then Kevin pulled out a small devise from out of his pocket and flipped open the upper part of the devise and pressed a few buttons.  
  
"Leader One contacting Wind Knight," Kevin said to the devise, "this is Leader One contacting Wind Knight do you copy, over?"  
  
Static appeared on the screen on the upper part of the devise which soon clear to show a shadow image of someone on the screen.  
  
"Wind Knight contacting Leader One," said Wind Knight, "I hear you loud and clear, what is your transmission, over."  
  
"Wind Knight, I have to report that the enemy you and Lady Wind reported to my servant maybe our former master's evil little brother, over." Kevin replied.  
  
"But I thought you took care of him five years ago?" Wind Knight asked.  
  
"I thought so too but I felt a powerful dark force that was I felt from him when I fought him five years ago but somehow he escaped from the Void of No Return." Kevin replied.  
  
"If it is him then what Leader One?" Wind Knight asked.  
  
"Did you and Lady Wind get the stuff I asked you to two to get?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yes sir but why do you need these stuff for?" Wind Knight asked.  
  
"I need them to perform the sacred ritual and I need you and Lady Wind to come to this planet and meet me at this location and want you two to stay there until we get there for I know somehow that they will be heading to the ancient city that is on the other side of the sleeping forest." Kevin replied.  
  
"Lady Wind and I will be leaving within the hour to the location and we shall wait for you there with the items." Wind Knight said bowing to Kevin.  
  
"It maybe at least I guess about less than a week before we meet up with you but until then you two stay there and don't get into trouble." Kevin said. "This is Leader One over and out."  
  
"Yes sir Leader One," Wind Knight replied back, "this is Wind Knight over and out."  
  
Soon the screen went black as Kevin pushed a button that turned the monitor off and closed the communicating devise shut and placed it back into his pocket.  
  
"Cid to Kevin we are now approaching Midgar." Cid announced over the intercom.  
  
"Alright Cid land the airship a great distance from the city the enemy won't know that we are near them and that they don't send us a welcoming party so we can set up camp for the knight and rest up until morning." Kevin replied over a speakerphone.  
  
Kevin then got up from the chair and headed to join the others who were outside the conference room just sitting there doing nothing but either talking to one another or just resting up a bit.  
  
"Alright everyone we will land a great distance from Midgar so we don't let them see that we are here." Kevin said. "We will right now set up camp here in the airship and get some sleep where we will get up just before sunrise and enter the city while it is still dark so we can surprise them where we will get some answers but then again we could be walking into a trap."  
  
"And what if it is a trap Kevin?" Darien asked.  
  
"Then I also believe that we may under estimated the enemy and something bad might happen in Midgar." Kevin replied.  
  
"Would we need someone to stand guard while we sleep?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Yes, I will assign three people to three hour night watch duty, where one of Cid's crew members with team up one of us where one will take watch on the bridge while the other two will take watch on the outside on the outside of the ship's balcony." Kevin replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll take care of assigning my crew to the night watch while you take care of assigning rest of the crew." Cid replied.  
  
"Good Cid for you and me will take the first watch and then Barret and Darien will take the next watch, and then finally Red XIII and Vincent with take the last watch for they will wake us up after there three hours are up." Kevin said.  
  
"Then I will meet you outside after I finish assign my crew to there night watch duties." Cid replied as he headed toward the bridge.  
  
"Alright everyone you better get to sleep now, and especially you Barret and Darien, for me and Cid will only be out there for three hours and you two will need as much sleep as you can get in the next three hours for you won't get any sleep until your shift is over and that goes for you too Red XIII and Vincent." Kevin said as he made his way to the outside of the airship.  
  
While outside Kevin began thinking to himself while looking at the open field of grass and mountains.  
  
The more I keep thinking about this the more I believe that this is the work of Master Shu Zhe Lu's brother. Kevin said to himself. The only thing is how did he if it is him did he get out of the Dark Void of No Return?  
  
"If it is you, I swear you will still pay for killing Master Shu Zhe Lu your very own brother who took you into his care when the rest of your family disowned you for your evil acts of betrayal." Kevin said.  
  
Cid then finally joined Kevin to do their watch where there was nothing but silence coming from both men as nothing happened during their watch. Three hours later Barret and Darien took over for their shift while Kevin and Cid went in and went to sleep. During Barret and Darien's shift Barret and Darien began talking about Kevin and what might be bothering him.  
  
"Hey, Darien?" Barret asked.  
  
"Yes, Barret." Darien replied.  
  
"Have you noticed that Kevin has been acting kind off not himself in this mission?" Barret asked.  
  
"Yes, and by the way he has been acting I think he knows more about this enemy then we thought in the beginning." Darien replied.  
  
"And I think he has something against this enemy and I think when we do meet this person I believe there will be some serious fireworks going off and we will be caught in the middle of it." Barret said.  
  
"Yes and the more anger Kevin becomes just thinking about this person the stronger his powers are increasing." Darien replied.  
  
"How can you tell that his powers are increasing from just becoming more angry?" Barret asked.  
  
"I'll answer that question Darien." a voice said coming from the doorway.  
  
"Sailor Neo-Phoenix why are you up?" Darien asked.  
  
"I just woke up and I am having a hard time getting back to sleep." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"So how can Kevin be getting stronger when I can't tell on how strong he is?" Barret asked Sailor Neo-Phoenix.  
  
"Well he has more the just his powers that he gets when he's just the Neo- Dragon Knight but he has the ability to use some type powers he learned from a friend named if I remember was Goku." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"And I'll bet my arm gun that we might see some of this other powers that he has when we confront this enemy that he thinks he knows everything about." Barret replied.  
  
"Well right now I think we'll find out more when he finally decides to tell us but for now it's time to get Red XIII and Vincent to finish the watch for our shift is now over." Darien said as he returned to the inside of the airship to awaken both Red XIII and Vincent to take their turn to take watch.  
  
Just like Kevin and Cid's watch nothing happened and nothing much was said between the two. As soon as their watch was over Red XIII went in and awoke Kevin to let him know that his and Vincent shift was over and that it was time to awake the others. It wasn't long before everyone else was awake, except for one person of course for everyone stood there and watched as Serena was still asleep.  
  
"Serena wake up." Rini said as she started shaking her lightly.  
  
"Mom it's Saturday there is no school today." Serena said while still asleep.  
  
"I thought this would happen so I knew that I would have to do this to her." Kevin said as he pulled out a bag that was filled with toy insects and other creepy bugs.  
  
Kevin began to place the bugs around Serena and some of them lightly on her body so not to awaken her.  
  
"I know she is going to hate me for this but she needs to get up now so we can get to Midgar just before sunrise." Kevin said as he bent down to Serena's ear and whispered something into her ear.  
  
Soon Serena began opening her eyes slowly to see three ugly looking bugs looking right at her.  
  
"Yyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaakkkkkk," Serena squealed as she looked around to see that she was surrounded bug an army of discussing looking bugs, "I'm being attack by a swarm of discussing looking bugs."  
  
Everyone couldn't help but to laugh at Serena who had managed to climb on the top of Darien's back. Seeing that something was up, Serena couldn't help it that she was set up.  
  
"Alright who did this to me?" Serena said with her face red with both embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Serves you right for not getting on when you were told to." Eternal Sailor Mars snapped back.  
  
"So it was you who did this to me wasn't it Raye?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sorry but it was me Serena and I hope you learn to get up when you are told to." Kevin said as he began to pick up the toy insects.  
  
"Kevin you are so going to get it when we are done with this mission." Serena hissed to Kevin while giving him the evil eye look.  
  
"Listen you two let's get something to eat so we can leave for Midgar before sunrise." Misty said as she got in between the two.  
  
"Yes," Rini said as she patted her stomach, "I'm getting hungry as we speak."  
  
"Same here." replied the outer scouts.  
  
"And that goes for the rest of us." the others added in.  
  
"Alright let's eat now for I want to leave for Midgar within less than an hour from now." Kevin ordered.  
  
Without saying anything else everyone both Lita and Tifa began cooking everyone breakfast of scramble eggs, ham, bacon, and toast. And of course, Serena had three servings of everything. It wasn't long before everyone had finished their breakfast and was all geared up for their long walk to Midgar.  
  
"Alright everyone," Kevin said, "let's move it on out."  
  
This is the end of Chapter 2 of Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over.  
  
So what is waiting for our heroes in Midger and what more of this Dark Master and why does he bother Neo-Dragon Knight very much? Plus who just is Wind Knight and Lady Wind? For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over Chapter 3: Cloud's Betrayal. 


	3. Battle at Shinra Head Quarters

Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over  
  
Chapter 3: Battle at Shinra Head Quarters  
  
The sun had yet to risen over the horizon where our heroes had begun their journey to the ruins of Midgar. The journey wasn't long but the group did have some altercations with some low-level monsters, which didn't give the gang any trouble at all. The only was Eternal Sailor Moon had to cry when one of the monsters caused her to fall on her butt real hard. It wasn't long when finally the group made it to the outskirts of Midgar where stop to catch their breath and planed their next move.  
  
"All right we're here but I think we need to divide ourselves into groups where Eternal Sailor Moon and the Inner Scouts you and Sailor Ironfist will be one group, Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon, you and the Outer Scouts along with Cloud and Sailor Shadow Ninja will be another group, and Barret you, Red XIII, Sailor Neo-Angel, Lisa, and Sailor Neo-Phoenix will also be another group and the rest will be with me." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
"We will be going into Midgar in different areas of the city where we will all meet outside Shinra's Headquarters where we think that's the place where we will find what we are looking for." Sailor Neo-Phoenix added.  
  
"Any questions before we split up?" Neo-Dragon Knight asked.  
  
"What do we do once our groups get to Shinra's Headquarters?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"When you arrive try to stay out of site until either Sailor Neo-Phoenix or I arrive with our groups and there we will then enter what's left of Shinra's Headquarters and find Rufus and his company and confront them there." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Also Cloud," Sailor Neo-Phoenix add, "your comrade Cait Seith is probably waiting for us at the entrance into the Shinra's HQ where Neo-Dragon Knight met up with him yesterday where he will have some information for us on what's up and he will be joining us once we all are at the meeting point."  
  
"When did you get time to talk to that stuffed fur ball?" Barret asked Neo- Dragon Knight.  
  
"I talked to him after we arrive over my cell phone and he has been at Shinra's HQ ever since trying to find any answers." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"All right then Kevin but I don't trust that walking talking stuff fur ball." Barret replied back. "Right now I would like to inform you all that you all might run in into some strong monsters for Cait Seith did inform Neo-Dragon Knight last night that he had some difficulties getting to Shinra's HQ for some new monsters had decided to make this place into their nesting grounds." Sailor Neo- Phoenix added.  
  
"Great," Cid replied with a dirty taste in his mouth, "this is @#%$@&# great."  
  
"Does he always talk like that Neo-Dragon Knight?" Eternal Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"You should see how he talks to his wife and you haven't heard how dirty can Barret can get." Neo-Dragon Knight replied to Eternal Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Well I think he need to be taught some manners when it comes to talking when there are women and children present." Eternal Sailor Jupiter said while crossing her arms and looking at Cid with a mean look on her face.  
  
"I doubt that will ever happen even in this life time." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Neo-Dragon Knight I think we should get going now before the sun rises." Tuxedo Mask said as he joined up with his group.  
  
"Ok then let's split up and meet up at the front door of Shinra's Headquarters in about say few hours if you can." Neo-Dragon Knight said as he joined his group.  
  
The first group that involved the Inner Scouts and Sailor Ironfist went around to the northern part of Midgar where they entered through a gateway that was blown open from the attack by the Diamond Weapon.  
  
"Oh Sailor Ironfist was this creature that did this really big or something?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Big wouldn't be right word for that monster for it was thing called the Diamond Weapon was gigantic in size." Sailor Ironfist replied.  
  
"By my calculation with my visor and mini computer I believe the creature had to be at least somewhere around 20 to 30 feet tall to do this much damaged." Eternal Sailor Mercury replied.  
  
"You got to be joking right Eternal Sailor Mercury?" Eternal Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"I wish I were but these calculation show that something of great height did this destruction right here." Eternal Sailor Mercury replied.  
  
"Then can you tell us what made that?" Eternal Sailor Jupiter asked as she pointed to a large pile of mud like substance a few yards from them.  
  
"I can tell you what that is and that pile there is a pile of monster droppings." Sailor Ironfist replied while holding her nose.  
  
"Ah man, that's disgusting." the Inner Scouts replied.  
  
"That must have been one big monster to make that pile there." Eternal Sailor Moon added as she held her nose.  
  
"Can you girls yell any louder so what made that mess can hear us and come and attack us." Sailor Ironfist said in a lower tone of voice.  
  
"Sorry Sailor Ironfist." replied the Inner Scouts.  
  
"Let's get going and try to watch where you step and try not to make any noises for I don't want to attract any monsters." Sailor Ironfist said as she made her way into the ruins.  
  
The quiet walk into the city didn't last for long for ten minutes into their journey Sailor Ironfist and the Inner Scouts were greeted by an assembly of house shaped monster, thieves, and winged creatures.  
  
While Sailor Ironfist's group was busy with there own problems, Cloud and Sailor Shadow Ninja and company had their own problem at the church where Cloud helped Aerith from the Turks.  
  
"Blade Toss" "Shadow Ninja Strike" "Fire 2" "Ice 2"  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Blast"  
  
"Saturn Death Zone Eclipse"  
  
"Why would these monsters would want to be in a holy place like this?" Eternal Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"I wish I could answer that but I don't think they know that this is a church and not a nesting ground." Cloud replied after taking out four monsters with his Blade Toss attack.  
  
"Were there this many monsters living in the city when you were here Cloud?" Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon asked.  
  
"No," Cloud replied, "I never seen this many monsters living in the city before."  
  
"Then I'll bet these monsters where here after the disaster or someone put them here before our arrival so we can be worn out before our arrival at Shinra's old Head Quarters." Eternal Sailor Saturn replied back. "Sailor Mini-Moon," Sailor Ironfist yelled while running towards her, "look out behind you."  
  
"Iron Fist Thunder Punch"  
  
Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon turned to see what Sailor Ironfist was yelling about and there she spots a large bird like creature coming towards her. Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon just stood there and watched as the large bird like creature was soaring towards her but to see the creature getting fried by a lightning bolt. The creature stood in mid flight screaming in pain while looking over cooked by the lightning bolt.  
  
"I prefer my chicken extra crispy but this over size chicken is over cooked." Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon said while looking at Sailor Ironfist.  
  
"This isn't Kentucky Fried Chicken Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon." Eternal Sailor Saturn said as she struck downed three monsters in one swoop.  
  
"You know that I was only joking Saturn." Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon chuckled.  
  
"I don't think I'll understand women." Cloud said to himself.  
  
"I wonder what's going on with the others are doing." Eternal Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"I wonder too." Eternal Sailor Neptune replied.  
  
"Why not you use your mirror to check on the others Neptune." Eternal Sailor Pluto replied.  
  
"I was thinking about using my mirror but I haven't had the time to since we got ourselves some monster problems that need to be dealt with first." Eternal Sailor Neptune replied back.  
  
"Don't worry," Cloud replied, "I'll take care of the rest."  
  
There, Cloud stood in front of a large crowd on monsters, who were heading towards him, with his eyes closed and with his sword held tightly in his right hand.  
  
"OMNISLASH"  
  
The Sailor Scouts watched with disbelieve as Cloud charged with great speed towards the gang of monsters where when he was in an arms length reach of the monsters, Cloud began slashing at every monster with in the distances of his sword could reach.  
  
"Now for the rest of you eat this." Cloud shouted as he put his sword away.  
  
"TERRAFLARE" "BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
  
"What the," Eternal Sailor Uranus said as she looked to see her communication watch as beeping at her, "Uranus hear?"  
  
"Uranus," the voice said over the communicator, "it's Neo-Dragon Knight, I since something big happening over in your area."  
  
"You might be right for Cloud put his arms together in the form of an X and shouted Terraflare." Eternal Sailor Uranus replied.  
  
"WHAT," Neo-Dragon Knight shouted back, "GET THE OTHER AS FAR AWAY FROM THAT AREA AS FAST AS YOU ALL CAN."  
  
"Neptune, Pluto, Mini-Moon, Shadow Ninja, and Saturn," Eternal Sailor Uranus shouted, "Neo-Dragon Knight just contacted me and said that we need to get clear of the area now."  
  
"He's right for Cloud is summoning Bahamut Zero and that dragon is very powerful summon." Sailor Shadow Ninja said while running for her live like if there were no tomorrow.  
  
"I'm right behind you Sailor Shadow Ninja." both Eternal Sailor Saturn and Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon said together.  
  
Neptune, Pluto, and Uranus soon followed behind the others as a large blast of energy came crashing down on the ground causing it to exploded causing all the remaining monsters from the omnislash attack to disintegrate into oblivion causing a giant dust mushroom cloud to appeared from the large explosion.  
  
When the dust cloud finally settled down a large crater now stood where the gang of monsters once stood. For Cloud, he had finally landed just inside the crater where he stood there for a few minutes looking around making sure that there were no more monsters in the area. After seeing that there were no more monsters Cloud began his way up the crater and joined up with the others who were all hiding behind a large wall that withstand the magnitude of the blast.  
  
"Cloud, let us know next when you are about to summon that summon monster." Sailor Shadow Ninja said with an anger look on her face.  
  
"Hey there keep your cool on Yuffie, I was just getting pissed off with fighting those monsters." Cloud replied.  
  
"Ah guys," Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon interrupted, "does anyone wonder how did Neo-Dragon Knight know what was going on?"  
  
"She's right how did Neo-Dragon Knight know what Cloud was doing?" Eternal Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
"Let's asked him when we meet up with him," Eternal Sailor Pluto replied, "but let's continued on for the sun is almost all the way up."  
  
"Neptune," Eternal Sailor Saturn asked, "did you get a chance to check on the other groups with your mirror?"  
  
"Yes, and Sailor Moon and her group is up to the elbow with monsters but they managed to get away from them." Eternal Sailor Neptune replied.  
  
"What about Neo-Dragon Knight and the others?" Eternal Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"I checked his group and they have had some problems but Neo-Dragon Knight have easily taking care of most of the monsters with his new powers." Eternal Sailor Neptune replied.  
  
"Hey Neptune, do you think that's not just the only reason why she asked about Kevin and his group." Eternal Sailor Saturn whispered into Eternal Sailor Neptune's ear.  
  
"I knew that by the look of expression that was on her face." Eternal Sailor Neptune whispered backed.  
  
"Hey everybody, I just got a message from Sailor Neo-Phoenix where she said that they have made it to the meeting point and they are waiting for us their." Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon said.  
  
"Then let's move it then." Sailor Shadow Ninja said as she began climbing a pile of wreckage.  
  
As Cloud and the other followed Sailor Shadow Ninja, Eternal Sailor Uranus continued to wonder what was going on with Kevin and how his group is fairing.  
  
"DRAGON SPIRIT SLASH" "QUAKE 3"  
  
"Well, just as I thought," Vincent said while shooting several small monsters as if they were target practice, "another bunch of small weak monsters.  
  
"Why don't you tell him that." Cid said as he watched as a giant size, mutant rat came crawling out a large hole out of an abandoned building.  
  
"Cid, Vincent," Neo-Dragon Knight said as he join the two as they continued to looked at the mutant rat monster, "let's try a Double Slash Blast Attack and if that doesn't work then I have an attack that I haven't used in ages that should fry that nasty rat." "All right I was hoping we do that attack again." Cid said as he smiled while taking a puff from his cigarette.  
  
"On three then." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"One" "Two" "Three"  
  
"Double Slash Blast Attack"  
  
The three turned around to see if their attack worked or not. They watched as the giant, mutant rat scream out in an ear piercing pain as blood came squirting out of its chest.  
  
"I'll put that freak of nature out of its misery." Neo-Dragon Knight said as he pointed his sword towards the monster.  
  
"SPIRIT OF THE DARK FIRE DRAGON"  
  
From out of nowhere a swirling fire of darkness consumed the sword. The flames continued to swirl faster and grow bigger. The ground beneath to shake somewhat rapidly as small rock and rubbish began rising into the air as the increasing power of the dark flames became even more powerful by the second.  
  
"ATTACK"  
  
Then from the sword the dark flames shot out towards the monster with tremendous speed forming itself into a dragon that started to roar as it made its way towards the monster. The giant, mutant rat turned around to see the dark flaming dragon opening its mouth wide and before the rat could move it was gulped into its mouth and disappeared from site.  
  
Both Cid and Vincent look at Neo-Dragon Knight with a scare looked on their faces. They then turned to look at each other wonder what just happened.  
  
"Did you see what just Kevin just did?" Vincent said with a disturbing look on his face.  
  
"See it," Cid replied, "$#*# man I did see it but I can't believe what the &#*@ just happened."  
  
"Kevin how did you do that move?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Vincent, but I am unable to tell you this for it is a secret technique that only those who have a certain level of power and body strength to learn this move." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Then you must be very strong then." Cid said.  
  
"That was less then one percent of my full power." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"What's the most of your power have you used before?" Vincent asked.  
  
"About twelve percent," Neo-Dragon Knight replied, "back that was six years ago."  
  
"Then your strength has grown quite some bit from six years ago?" Vincent asked.  
  
"More than you can even imagine, Vincent." Neo-Dragon Knight replied back.  
  
*If he is as strong as I think he is then he might have enough power to it. * Vincent said to himself.  
  
"Hey you two," Cid shouted, "I found a path that should take us near to the destination point at Shinra HQ."  
  
"Then it shouldn't be long before we be at the Sailor Neo-Phoenix and her group who's already there waiting for us." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
The journey that each group was tough but everyone who worked together made the journey last shorter than expected for the last group finally made it the front door of Shinra's old Head Quarter. The journey lasted nearly only three hours long and everyone was happy that the long journey to the Shinra's old Head Quarter was over but they all knew that their journey wasn't over yet.  
  
As everyone gather and talked to one another about what they had encountered along their way. It wasn't long before a strange white creature with a cat riding on top of it.  
  
"Well, welcome Cait Seith to the group." Cloud said as he shook the cat's paw.  
  
"Indeed it is old friend," Cait Seith, "and I do have some more news to inform first."  
  
"Alright everyone let's be quiet now so we can hear what Cait Seith has to say right now." Neo-Dragon Knight ordered.  
  
"Thank you Master Kevin." Cait Seith replied. "First I found out that the rumors about Rufus and Sephiroth being seen heading towards here is true for I saw them going in to the building together and they were not alone."  
  
"So who with them?" Barret asked.  
  
"Some of them look like from Shinra Army Troops, and some strange robe wearing people who looked like not your average humans." Cait Seith replied.  
  
"Were any of those strange looking people carrying long or short staffs?" Neo-Dragon Knight asked.  
  
"Yes they were but some of them looked kind of evil looking." Cait Seith replied.  
  
"Everyone those people might be some sorcerers who I think might be from a cult called The Dark Order of Darkness." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
"Neo-Dragon Knight are these the same group who try to awaken the ancient Dark Sorcerer Xelopa?" Sailor Neo-Phoenix asked.  
  
"Yes and I glad I managed to foil their plot into awaking him." Neo-Dragon Knight replied with an anger look on his face.  
  
"Then they will try to stop us inside the Shinra HQ?" Eternal Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"They probably will but I think are enemy has something bigger planed for them besides trying to either slowing us down or trying to stop us from stopping them." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Neo-Dragon Knight didn't The Dark Order of Darkness disband after that plot?" Sailor Neo-Phoenix asked.  
  
"They did, but something tells me that they didn't but they must of went hiding underground instead." Neo-Dragon Knight replied as he began staring down at the ground.  
  
Neo-Dragon Knight looked down and began thinking to himself, while everyone else stood there quietly not notice of Neo-Dragon Knight's action. Neo- Dragon Knight's thinking was cut short for something caught his attention as he looked up to the upper level of the building.  
  
"What's bothers you, Neo-Dragon Knight?" Eternal Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"I felt the presents of someone very strong." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Could it be Sephiroth?" Cloud asked with an angry look on his face.  
  
"It looks like it is him but I also feel other strong, dark powers with him too." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Then I think we should head on in head up to where our objective is at." Tuxedo Mask said with a manly voice.  
  
"Yes but let's be careful for the building might be unstable and the enemy might have even stronger and more powerful monsters." Neo-Dragon Knight added. "Well one thing I don't see anyone guarding the main entrance to the place." Eternal Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"They might have a welcoming party waiting for us just on the inside of the building." Eternal Sailor Mars said.  
  
"They will probably have a welcoming party on probably every floor and maybe on the final floor." Eternal Sailor Pluto said taking a stronger grip on her staff.  
  
"Let's just shut up and move out everyone." Cloud said as began walking towards the entrance to the building with his sword drawn out.  
  
"I see he hasn't forgotten about Sephiroth and what he did to both of yours hometown." Neo-Dragon Knight said to Sailor Ironfist.  
  
"I don't think he'll ever forget for I shall not forget it as well." Sailor Ironfist said back to Neo-Dragon Knight.  
  
"Let's go you two." Barret said as he followed the others who were just following behind Cloud who was almost at the front doors to Shinra Head Quarters.  
  
Neo-Dragon Knight and Sailor Ironfist were last to enter the building and to their eyes as Eternal Sailor Jupiter said a welcoming party was waiting for them.  
  
"Ah $#!%," Neo-Dragon Knight said, "I knew that they would do this."  
  
"What do you mean Neo-Dragon Knight?" Red XIII asked.  
  
"I knew that they would start off with the Boza Twins." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"You've fought them before?" Red XIII asked again.  
  
"Yes I did during the awaking that I told you about." Neo-Dragon Knight replied back.  
  
"What is it about these two that you don't like about them." Red XIII asked once more.  
  
"It's their special abilities plus that these two are former students of mine." Neo-Dragon Knight replied back once again.  
  
"Well hello there Master Kevin." the Boza Twins said together.  
  
"Shut up you two traitors and I never want to hear you two call me master ever again." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted with anger.  
  
"Oh," the blonde haired Boza Twin said, "I think he still doesn't see our true path to the Utopia that are brothers are embarking on right Huza?" "Yes, my dear brother Oza." Huza replied.  
  
"Are you two that so blinded to notice that you are nothing but pawns in their so game for a Utopia that will not come to be." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted back.  
  
"Ah, Kevin what is their special abilities?" Red XIII asked interrupting.  
  
"Brother lets show this four legged creature what are special abilities are?" Oza asked.  
  
"Yes, dear brother let's show that freak what we can do." Huza replied.  
  
"Everyone spread out and watch out for these two can be very tricky and dangerous when they perform their mysterious Twin Magic." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted to everybody.  
  
Huza and Oza started off by jumping high into the air and performing a forward flip towards the center of the room. Huza then darted toward Eternal Sailor Jupiter who managed to dodge him but only to end up getting hit by the front end of his staff. Oza then darted towards Sailor Ironfist and Eternal Sailor Moon who tried to move but Oza'a speed was too fast for them for they were both slammed to the far wall on the other side of the building.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask shouted with a scared look on his face that then turned into anger, "nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo."  
  
"Oza, you $*#@&!@ nut case from hell." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted as he darted toward the twin who just stood their smiling as he watch Neo-Dragon Knight coming towards him with his sword in hand ready to attack him.  
  
"You'll never learn master." Oza said as he bend down and then before Neo- Dragon Knight was even five feet to him started to jump up but disappeared before he had both of his feet off the ground.  
  
Neo-Dragon Knight saw what Oza did a quick stop and then did the same thing Oza and jumped up and also disappeared from everyone's view causing everyone including Huza to looking total disbelief as they saw what just had occurred.  
  
"I see he too has gotten faster since the last time we saw him." Huza said to himself.  
  
"Hey did anyone see where Neo-Dragon Knight and Oza went off too?" Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon asked.  
  
"They didn't anywhere for they are still here in the room they are just moving at a high velocity of speed that the normal eyes can not see." Huma laughed as he attacked Eternal Sailor Uranus and Eternal Sailor Neptune.  
  
Everyone tried looking for Neo-Dragon Knight and Oza fighting but all they saw were nothing but parts of the room smashing into pieces.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Mercury use your visor and see if you can pen point the two and maybe I might be able to rope up Oza with my Love Chain Encircle." Eternal Sailor Venus said she tried to keep her on eyes out on Huza and for Neo-Dragon Knight and Oza.  
  
"I'll try but I don't know if my computer will be able pen point them exactly." Eternal Sailor Mercury replied as she touch her right earring which made a clear light blue visor appear across her eyes as she pull out a small laptop computer and began typing into the computer. Eternal Sailor Mercury continued to scan the area and type into computer for at least three minutes as Eternal Sailor Venus and Eternal Sailor Mars stood guard making sure that Huza doesn't try to attack her.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Venus try aiming your attack over ..." Eternal Sailor Mercury began saying before a loud explosion rocked the floor.  
  
Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to see what just happened. To disbelieve everyone and included Huza's mouth as they observed Oza had crashed into center area of the first floor. Neo-Dragon Knight stood several feet above the ground, with smoke emitting from his body, with his right fist extended outward and pointed toward the grounded Oza.  
  
"You might have gotten faster since the last time we met Oza, but you still don't have the agility and strength to defeat me or even hit me." Neo- Dragon Knight said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Brother." Huza shouted as he made his way to his fallen brother scooping him up into his arms.  
  
"Huza." Oza muttered in a weak voice.  
  
"Oh brother what has he done to thee?" Huza asked with tears coming down his cheeks  
  
"Brother be careful for I believe we have under estimated his powers, for he must be at least a thousand times more powerful than he was when we left him." Oza replied.  
  
"Try ten thousand time more powerful Oza." Neo-Dragon Knight informed the two brothers.  
  
"Ten thousand time," both brothers said together, "that's impossible you can't become that much stronger in just five years."  
  
"Oh yes I did with all that training that I put myself under for knowing that I will one day have to confront you two traitors and make you pay for your deceiving me and my family." Neo-Dragon Knight replied. "You may be stronger against either me or my brother but together our powers when we merge even you don't have the power to defeat us." Huza said turning his head towards Neo-Dragon Knight with a look of anger on his face.  
  
"Individually you two are very strong fighter and when you two merge yourselves together to become Houza-Chi your powers are at a level that even surpasses my both mine and Sailor Neo-Phoenix's fathers combine powers but it's still will not be enough to defeat me." Neo-Dragon Knight replied once again.  
  
"Wrong Master Kevin," Huza replied back snarling, "together as Houza-Chi our united powers are even a million times stronger than the first time we merged."  
  
"The first time you two merge was nearly ten years ago," Neo-Dragon Knight said, "but didn't you forget how strong I was back then."  
  
"You weren't strong as the late master before you." Oza replied with a weak voice.  
  
"Think again for I was hiding at least ninety percent of my powers that even the late master didn't know how strong I was that was just before his brother killed him." Neo-Dragon Knight replied back.  
  
"What you mean you were holding back on our late master for all those years?" Huza asked.  
  
"Yes, I was but before he died I let him become the first person ever to truly sense my full power back then and he told me that I was the one in the prophecies told nearly two thousand years ago that a chosen one will be born with the power to defeat the untouchable Dark Master of Evil Uroza." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"That's nothing but some old story, and any ways as strong as you are now even you will not be able to defeat the untouchable Dark Master of Evil Uroza even we couldn't do it even if we did merge together and fought him we would surly be destroyed by his ever lasting powers." Huza replied back.  
  
"Wrong for I have felt Uroza's powers and they are stronger than my powers our even right now but with the more battles I engage in the stronger my powers become and when I finally the Ultimate Dragon Crystal and combine it with Neo-Stone and Dragon Sphere there I can unlock the powers of the Legendary Supreme Dragon Crystal where I will have not just the power to defeat Uroza, but my powers will surpass him by beyond anyone's imaginations."  
  
Everyone in the room became all of suddenly quiet as they looked at Neo- Dragon Knight with a great look of fear on their faces after hearing Neo- Dragon Knight's story.  
  
"Pluto is this crystal that he talks about really exist?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I have heard of a story before I took my position at the Gates of Time of a crystal whose powers that surpassed that of the Universal Prism Crystal." Eternal Sailor Pluto replied.  
  
"So this Universal Prism Crystal is even strong than the Silver Crystal that I have?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes but there are two other crystals that are also even stronger that the silver crystal." Eternal Sailor Pluto replied back.  
  
"And those other two crystals are?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked again.  
  
"Those crystals are the Imperial Heart Crystal and the Hope Crystal." Eternal Sailor Pluto replied back once again.  
  
"So if someone would of attacked the Earth and they had just one of or even all three crystal even if I try to use the Silver Crystal I would have no chance of winning the battle against them?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked a shocking look of fear on her face.  
  
"Yes that would probably happen but those three crystals are all safely kept away that no evil force would dare try to break in and steal them." Eternal Sailor Pluto replied back.  
  
"Yes but some millenniums ago a crystal that Neo-Dragon Knight just talked about was unleashed during a time that a powerful dark sorcerer known only as Dark Muka, who evil powers was felt almost nearly every galaxy in the universe, was defeated when a warrior known as the Great Warrior Eluzan took the powers of three crystals and combine then and there the legendary Supreme Dragon Crystal was created and it said that every force of life here in the universe felt the unspeakable powers of the legendary Supreme Dragon Crystal." Sailor Neo-Phoenix said.  
  
"Wow that must have been some crystal to have put off that much power." Eternal Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Yes it was so powerful that is was said that the unspeakable powers of the legendary Supreme Dragon Crystal was even felt even the deepest parts of both the Spirit World of the Heavens and the Under World of Hades." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied back.  
  
"You mean King Yama and the Supreme Kai felt it too?" Eternal Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"Everyone is both the Spirit World and the Under World felt it and that does include King Yama but he was Prince Yama back then and the Supreme Kai also felt it as well." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
As the three scouts continued talking, the conversation between Neo-Dragon Knight and the Boza Twin turned even more ugly as Oza who was badly injury from Neo-Dragon Knight's beating finally build enough strength to get back up on his two feet but Oza had to lean against his brother's shoulder for support. "Brother we got no other choice but to merge if we are going to defeat him." Oza said as he continued trying to stay up on his feet.  
  
"Even if we did we will only just over at half strength because of your condition." Huza replied.  
  
"No, I know that even if we are at least sixty percent in our merge form we can still defeat him." Oza replied back while holding his rib cage area with his left arm.  
  
"THEN WHY DON"T YOU AND HUZA MERGE INTO Houza-Chi AND SHOW ME IF YOU TWO CAN DEFEAT ME OR AT LEAST GIVE ME A REAL CHALLENGE." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted towards Oza and Huza.  
  
"Then let us merge dear brother." Huza said as he took his brother's left hand with his right hand and Oza's right hand with left hand.  
  
"By the forces of the Azura we unite ourselves as one and awaken as Houza- Chi of Laraza." chanted the Boza Twins.  
  
Suddenly both of their bodies began emitting a bright light as their bodies began to merge which then cause a bright explosion of light that blinded everyone in the room. As soon as the explosion subsided and everyone could see again everyone in the room excepted Neo-Dragon Knight and Sailor Neo- Phoenix gasped with a surprising looks on their faces to see that the merger had succeed and standing where the Boza Twins once stood, stood a man who was at least six feet tall, two hundred and thirty pounds, his body was like that of a professional body builder and long blonde hair with white highlight.  
  
"You better be afraid now master for now you face Houza-Chi of Laraza." said Houza-Chi in a masculine voice.  
  
"Impressive but this merger will still not be enough to defeat me." Neo- Dragon Knight said staring at the merge twins with no look of any change in his expression.  
  
"You still don't believe us then," Houza-Chi said smiling, "then it looks like I must teach you a lesson that you will learn not to underestimate your opponent or opponents."  
  
"You may have enough power to give somewhat of a challenge but it's still not enough for you may last longer than those who have went up against me in the past but as I just said it's still not strong enough." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Looks like I have to prove you wrong master." Houza-Chi replied back as he took his battle position.  
  
"Then show me your strength for I don't have all day here and I have even bigger fish to fry." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted as he took his battle stance.  
  
"TWIN THUNDER STRIKE." Houza-Chi shouted as he tossed two lightning bolts towards Neo-Dragon Knight.  
  
"As usual," Neo-Dragon Knight replied, "starting off with your twin magic ability."  
  
"THUNDER SHIELD OF ZEUS." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted.  
  
From out of nowhere a large gold shield appeared in front of Neo-Dragon Knight which block the Twin Thunder Strike attack within a few feet of Neo- Dragon Knight.  
  
"I see you have learned the art of the elements master." Houza-Chi said with a surprise look on his face.  
  
"That was only a small portion of my techniques that I have learned in the last thirteen years and for the last time stop calling me master for you are not a student of mine." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Double Energy Swords" Neo-Dragon Knight shouted as two beams of light formed from his hands which then transformed into two swords.  
  
"Twin Ice Magic" shouted Houza-Chi.  
  
"Double Energy Fire Slash" Neo-Dragon Knight shouted as he slashed the two energy swords towards the Twin Ice Magic where the blade of the swords turned into fire which then was then launched towards Houza-Chi's attack.  
  
When the flames of the Double Energy Fire Slash attack smashed into the Twin Ice Magic attack the force of the impact canceled out each other's attack.  
  
"I know you have something else better then you stupid Twin Magic abilities for I did teach you some useful moves." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
"Oh yes, and I have one that you taught us and it's one of my five favorite attacks." Houza-Chi replied.  
  
"Try if you must but you will have only three tries into defeating me with any of the special techniques but after three strike you will be out and I will finish you off." Neo-Dragon Knight replied back.  
  
"Dragon Whip Entrapment"  
  
"Go figure" Neo-Dragon Knight replied from Houza-Chi attack.  
  
"MULTIFORM ILLUSION." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted as his body divided into six forms of himself.  
  
"Oh that old technique," Houza-Chi replied, "we seen that move before and we are not that stupid to know that only the real you can cast a shadow and the others don't."  
  
"Back then yes but time has changed and not I have master the technique where even the illusions of me now have shadows and even though your attacks will only go right threw them any of there attack will easily strike you were you stand so I would be careful when you attack for right now that's strike one Houza-Chi." Neo-Dragon Knight replied back.  
  
Houza-Chi looks on the ground and as Neo-Dragon Knight informed him as all six forms of Neo-Dragon Knight each have there own shadow.  
  
*He's right and I can sense his energy coming for all six of them.* Houza- Chi said to himself.  
  
"Try avoiding this attack," Houza-Chi shouted as he gathered his together as if he were forming a ball, "ENERGY WAVE."  
  
"ENERGY WAVE UPWARD SLASH" all six forms of Neo-Dragon Knight shouted as six horizontal energy waves was tossed towards Houza-Chi's Energy Wave attack which sliced through the attack causing the attack to disintegrate in mid air.  
  
"Strike two you fool and one more strike and you'll be out of the game permanently." Neo-Dragon Knight and his illusions warned Houza-Chi.  
  
Desperate as he was Houza-Chi knew that if he didn't hit Neo-Dragon Knight then his life would be ended by him unless he could pull up an attack that even he couldn't deflect. Finally an idea came into mind as Houza-Chi began to smiling and giving off a sinister laugh.  
  
"Oh yes dear master here is an attack I definitely know you can not defend yourself against or even deflect." Houza-Chi said as he began gathering a large amount of energy.  
  
"Try it then so I can put an end to this fight so my friends and me can move on to the top of the run down building." Neo-Dragon Knight and his illusions replied while still standing in the same positions.  
  
"Here is it ends now master," Houza-Chi shouted as he began his charge towards Neo-Dragon Knight, "Super Supreme Cannon Mega Blast."  
  
Coming from Houza-Chi's hands was a large beam of Chi energy blasting towards Neo-Dragon Knight at an alarming rate. The beam was even wide enough to consume all six of Neo-Dragon Knight's illusions and as the beam traveled towards him all Neo-Dragon Knight did was stand there with his arms folded with the same disappointed look his face.  
  
"Energy Absorb." shouted Neo-Dragon Knight as he position his right hand out before the energy beam was a few feet away from him. There the energy blast struck Neo-Dragon Knight's hand where all it did nothing but began being absorbed by Neo-Dragon Knight's hand. Everyone including Houza-Chi all gasped to see Neo-Dragon Knight absorb the entire energy beam into his own body.  
  
"That can't be happening," Eternal Sailor Uranus said still not believing what she just witness, "how can his body be able to consume all that energy?"  
  
"I agree Uranus, but he somehow has that ability to do so." Eternal Sailor Mars replied.  
  
"So I see he has learn how to use that technique again." Eternal Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"What do you mean Puu?" Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon asked.  
  
"The move that he just did is called Energy Absorb it is where the person who performs this move absorbs an energy attack from his or her enemy," Eternal Sailor Pluto replied, "but the performer of that move can only take in only a certain amount of energy but Neo-Dragon Knight has taken in more energy that anyone has even done before."  
  
"You said that Neo-Dragon Knight done this move before but when Pluto?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"He performed this move once during the Silver Millennium when Queen Beryl's forces attacked the Moon Kingdom." Eternal Sailor Pluto replied.  
  
"If he was on the Moon then why wouldn't anyone of us remember seeing him there?" Eternal Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"He was on the front line when he did it and he was there next to Queen Serenity when she died in his arms." Eternal Sailor Pluto replied while closing her eyes.  
  
"So what do you think he will pull off everyone?" Eternal Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"If I know him right and by the look of his expression on his face we better get up to the next floor before we end up over cooked just like Houza-Chi will end up becoming." Sailor Neo-Phoenix said as she began making her way towards the stairs.  
  
"I concur with Misty so let's get ourselves out of here." Cloud said as he and the others began to follow Sailor Neo-Phoenix.  
  
As everyone started upstairs the battle between Neo-Dragon Knight and Houza- Chi was turning towards the conclusion.  
  
"How," Houza-Chi said with both his eyes and mouth wide open, "how did you do that?"  
  
"I know you couldn't do that move even when you took over as the Head Master of the school." Houza-Chi added. "That technique I have done before but it was over a thousand years ago during my last life when I was on the Moon Kingdom at the time that an evil queen named Queen Beryl attack the kingdom." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"If you've know about that technique then why didn't you used it when the school was attack by the former master's brother?" Houza-Chi asked.  
  
"Because I just remember that move just seconds before you launched that attack on me so I said to myself what the hell let's see if I can still do it that move once again." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"What," Houza-Chi shouted with the same surprise look on his face, "you mean to tell me that you just remembered some move that you did in another life time just like that?"  
  
"Yes and now Houza-Chi that attack felled so you know what that means?" Neo- Dragon Knight asked.  
  
Well it looks like that's strike three for Houza-Chi and it looks like the for him, but what does faith have in store for our heroes and what else must they have to fight up against. For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over Chapter 4: Cloud's Betrayal. 


	4. Cloud’s Betrayal

Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over  
  
Chapter 4: Cloud's Betrayal  
  
"Yeah I know," Houza-Chi replied, "strike three."  
  
"Yes strike three and now you're out and it also means I will pay for your treachery against me, the school, our former master, and your own family." Neo-Dragon Knight replied back as he landed back on the ground while the illusion above him disappeared.  
  
"Here is a secret ability that only a few have seen and lived to tell about it." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
Houza-Chi watched as Neo-Dragon Knight got down on all fours as he began to gather a tremendous amount of energy that looked like it had no end to it.  
  
"That move," Houza-Chi said with a look of great fear on his face, "that move it can't be."  
  
"So you've heard about the legend about my family's hidden powers." Neo- Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"So the legend is true then," Houza-Chi said, "it said in the story that every two hundred years a member of your family will the power to transform into a dragon."  
  
"Yes, but there is another part of that legend that only members of my family know about." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"And that is?" Houza-Chi asked.  
  
"That every five thousand years that person in my family gains the ability of transforming into a dragon formally known as The Legendary Supreme Dragon." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"The Legendary Supreme Dragon?" asked Houza-Chi.  
  
"Yes and do you know when that last Supreme Dragon was around?" Neo-Dragon Knight asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, I guess five thousand years ago." Houza-Chi replied.  
  
"Bingo," Neo-Dragon Knight replied, "and that can only mean that I am to become that next Supreme Dragon whose powers were to have no end to it."  
  
"Oh sh..." Houza-Chi began saying.  
  
"You guess it but you are unworthy of being destroyed by me as the Supreme Dragon but I have reserved that form for our former master's brother," Neo- Dragon Knight replied, "now feel the wrath of the Great Kaiser Dragon."  
  
Neo-Dragon Knight let out a great yell as his body turned into a bright light which engulfed the entire room blinding Houza-Chi. When the bright light finally settled down Neo-Dragon Knight has become a large size dragon, who was head had busted a hole in the ceiling, that was yellow from head to tail with ten energy looking feathers on each wings and large, razor sharp claws and teeth.  
  
Houza-Chi just stood there in some much fear that Houza-Chi suddenly separated himself back into two.  
  
"The Great Kaiser Dragon," Huza said becoming even more scared out Neo- Dragon Knight's dragon form, "I think my brother that we and the rest of the brotherhood really underestimated Master Kevin's powers."  
  
"Yes, my dear brother," Oza added, "we all did underestimated his powers." Oza added.  
  
"We may have my brother, but I know the brotherhood will avenge us dear brother." Huza said as he took Oza's hand.  
  
"Yes, dear brother, I too believe they will avenge us so I will see you later in the after world." Oza replied.  
  
"You too dear brother." Huza replied back.  
  
The only thing that both brothers could do was to stand there and watch as Neo-Dragon Knight in his Great Kaiser Dragon form unleashed a powerful energy beam from out of its mouth sending it towards the doomed brothers causing them to let out an ear piercing scream that echoed throughout the entire building. As the attack from the Great Kaiser Dragon faded, the only thing left was a crater where the Boza Twins, Huza and Oza, once stood. The Boza Twins were both now dead, blasted into oblivion with no traces of them left.  
  
"I hope those two have finally learned from there mistake of betraying me and the school, and I hope there family will be able to put an end to there pain of what these two has caused them." Neo-Dragon Knight said in his dragon form.  
  
"So you finally decided to use your dragon transformation Kevin." Sailor Neo-Phoenix said as she made her way down the flight of stairs.  
  
"I was hoping not to do that to them but they forced me to do something that I hope I would never had to do to anybody." Neo-Dragon Knight replied as he bowed his head with sad look upon his face.  
  
"Don't worry Neo-Dragon Knight," Sailor Neo-Phoenix said as she walked up to him and hugged him and patting him on his back, "you had no other choice but to do what you thought had to be done."  
  
"Well after we take care of our business here I will contact the Boza family and inform them of what just happened here." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"I don't think they will like hearing what you did to them." Sailor Neo- Phoenix replied back.  
  
"They wanted me to try to get them back from the brotherhood but I did tell them I will try my best but that it might be too late in saving them and I may end up having to take their lives." Neo-Dragon Knight replied back to Sailor Neo-Phoenix.  
  
"Let's forget about this right now and let's join the others on the next floor." Sailor Neo-Phoenix said as she stood next to Neo-Dragon Knight's left side with her right arm over his shoulder trying to ease him of his pain.  
  
Neo-Dragon Knight and Sailor Neo-Phoenix finally joined the others who were waiting next to the elevators getting themselves ready to head up to the top of the building.  
  
"They probably have some more morons waiting by each elevators and door ways on each floor for us." Neo-Dragon Knight said when he stopped in front of the others.  
  
"So we will take that door over there will take us to the emergency staircase where we will walk up to the top floor of this building or to what ever floor that is now the top floor of the ruin of the building." Sailor Neo-Phoenix concluded.  
  
"What you must be joking." everyone yelled.  
  
"Don't worry for we will stop every ten floor so we can catch our breath and relax our legs before starting back up again." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
"Well, I know someone who could use the workout." Eternal Sailor Mars said giving Eternal Sailor Moon a funny look. "Oh Raye, would you stop being so mean to me?" Eternal Sailor Moon replied while sticking her tongue at Eternal Sailor Mars.  
  
"Like when pigs can fly meatball head." Eternal Sailor Mars snapped back while sticking her tongue at Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Would you two stop it and grow up," Neo-Dragon Knight yelled as his face began turning red with anger, "you're acting like a couple of little brats who need to have some time out in the corner."  
  
"Sorry Neo-Dragon Knight." both Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Mars replied together while looking at the ground.  
  
"I think we should have are weapons ready just incase they left us a surprise for us on the other side of this door." Barret said as he aimed his gun at the door.  
  
"Vincent and Barret, both of you get behind me to cover me if they did left us with a surprise on the other side of this here door." Neo-Dragon Knight said as he started to open the door.  
  
Everyone looked to there disbelieve, as they saw no surprise ambush waiting for them on the other side of the door.  
  
"I don't think they would for they want us to meet them up at the top for if they didn't they would have had more then just those two fools that we just dealt with thirty minutes ago." Cloud said.  
  
"I agree but I think they were more than just testing us but I believe they were stalling us for some time so they can set there trap up for us on the top floor." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"If it is a trap they are setting it will be no ordinary trap." Red XIII added.  
  
"Well then I think we will take the stairs up to the twentieth floor where we will then take the elevators up to the fiftieth floor, where we will then take the stairs again up to the seventieth floor where will then on that floor take the elevator up to the ninety-eightieth floor." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
"Yes and let me guess then we will then walked the rest of the way to the top floor where we will confront the enemy kick there butts and find out who they are working for and then go find that person or people and kick there butts and then we can then go home?" Cid asked.  
  
"To put it your way, yes that what we will do." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"So let's get a move on so I can get up there and kick those $$#()!% $$$ straight to the moon." Cid replied back as he began running up the flight of stairs.  
  
"Now you're talking you dirty old man." Barret said softly so that Cid didn't hear him.  
  
"Alright everyone the coast is clear so let's move out and watch your steps and be prepare for anything on the way to the top." Neo-Dragon Knight said as he gave the others a signal to follow him.  
  
So the gang began their long journey up the long flight of stairs where everyone kept there eyes open for any on coming attacks from the enemy. The journey took longer since they had to stop about a few times so everyone could rest and catch their breaths. When they finally made it to the ninety-eightieth floor everyone was surprise that they had no encounters with any of the enemy or any of their monsters. To Neo-Dragon Knight he continued saying to himself that the trip to the ninety-eightieth floor was too easy for the enemy wanted them to join them on the top floor and that it was also a trap. While on the ninety-eightieth everyone stop to get some before walking up the rest of the way to the top floor of the building where they believe that somebody was waiting for them there.  
  
"Alright everybody listen here," Neo-Dragon Knight ordered, "as you know the enemy is probably on the top floor that was once the president's office here at Shinra's Head Quarters and they probably have a big trap for us so I want everyone to keep their eyes opened and don't let any of the enemy out of your site got that everyone?"  
  
"YES SIR." everyone shouted.  
  
"Who do you think I am General MacArthur or something?" Neo-Dragon Knight asked as he look around at everyone who just stood there laughing and saluting.  
  
All they did was just laugh their heads off which made Neo-Dragon Knight even more angry.  
  
"Would all of you just shut up and let's move out everyone." Neo-Dragon Knight ordered.  
  
The rest of the gang soon followed Neo-Dragon Knight after they finished laughing where they walked slowly up the next flight of stairs where when Neo-Dragon Knight was about to take the first step up the last flight of stairs he turned and informed everyone to remain quiet as the crept their way up the last flight of stairs to the one hundredth floor.  
  
"So I see you all finally could make it up here after all Kevin," said a man in a white business suit, "oh, and I see you brought some friends with you as well."  
  
"Oh shut up Rufus," Neo-Dragon Knight replied, "I don't know how you survived that attack from the Diamond Weapon monster but I'll finished what that monster failed."  
  
"And I just have a little party with you plus Cloud and his friends but as I see you brought more friends as well." Rufus said.  
  
"Yes and I see you somehow brought Sephiroth with you as well." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Yes, I did," Rufus replied back to Neo-Dragon Knight, "why don't you say hi to them Sephiroth."  
  
"Hello everyone," Sephiroth said, "and especially you too, Cloud."  
  
"You sick bastard I killed you back in the crater." Cloud replied harshly will drawing out his sword.  
  
"You did kill me back in that crater, but someone has brought me back to live here." Sephiroth replied back to Cloud.  
  
"Well Sephiroth, either you or Rufus will tell us who is it that you two are working for and where they are hiding or do we have to beat that information out of you?" Neo-Dragon Knight asked while drawing out his sword.  
  
"You think we'll tell you who were work for well it will not be that easy." Rufus said as he grabbed his shotgun and whistle for his pet panther.  
  
"And we didn't come here alone you weak humans." Sephiroth said as he stood up, drew out his long sword, and snapped two fingers, which cause thirty robed figures and twenty monsters to appear from out of nowhere.  
  
"Neo-Dragon Knight it looks like they brought more of stupid sorcerers." Sailor Neo-Phoenix said to Neo-Dragon Knight.  
  
"Yes," Neo-Dragon Knight replied, "both Rufus and Sephiroth brought with them and the rest of the freak show family."  
  
"ATTACK THEM AND DO NOT HURT KEVIN OR THE LITTLE GIRL WITH THE PINK HAIR." Rufus shouted.  
  
"Barret and Cid, you two take care of Rufus and his pet kitty," Neo-Dragon Knight ordered, "Cloud and Vincent you two join me and we will take care of Sephiroth, and the rest of you take care of the rest of the freak show."  
  
"Red XII and Cait Seith," Sailor Neo-Phoenix ordered, "you two stay with Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon and Eternal Sailor Saturn and try to keep the both of them together and try not to let any of them get hurt ok?"  
  
"Yes Misty." replied both of them.  
  
"Well, well, look what we got here Cid," Barret said as he popped his knuckles on the side of his arm gun, "we got ourselves a former Shinra President's son and his pet kitty."  
  
"Yes Barret, and I never thought I would get my hands on that little Shinra brat for not reactivating the Shinra Space Program and also trying to talk my plane and rocket." Cid added as he took a puff out of his cigarette.  
  
"Looks like we've got ourselves some old fossils to play with my pet." Rufus said as he places his gun upon his right shoulder.  
  
The panther snarled as it kept its eyes on both Barret and Cid who was ready for the both of them.  
  
"This is for my wife and my hometown that your old man took away from me." Barret yelled as he began his attack on Rufus.  
  
"Right on Barret," Cid added as he too made his attack on Rufus at the same time, "let's get that stupid son of a &!#(."  
  
"Sick'em my pet." Rufus ordered his panther.  
  
"ROAR" replied the panther as it lunged towards both Barret and Cid.  
  
"I'll take care of the brats pet cat while you take care of him Barret." Cid said as he started heading towards the charging panther.  
  
"That's fine by me then Cid." Barret replied agreeing with Cid's plan.  
  
While Barret and Cid had there hands full with Rufus and his panther the rest of the group also had their hands full dealing with the robed sorcerers and the freakish monsters. Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Mars were battling with three sorcerers and two flying monsters. Eternal Sailor Mercury, Eternal Sailor Jupiter, and Eternal Sailor Venus were dealing with five different monsters. The outer scouts except of Eternal Sailor Saturn were fighting against four sorcerers and one monster. Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Ironfist, and Sailor Shadow Ninja where locked up against three sorcerers and eight different monsters. For Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon, Eternal Sailor Saturn, Red XII, and Cait Seith they had their hands full for they had which looked like a never ending army of sorcerers and monsters. Everyone fought bravely while getting hit hear and there once in while from the attacks from the enemy. While everyone else was dealing with their own trouble with the enemy, Neo-Dragon Knight, Cloud, and Vincent truly had their hands fill as they fought with Sephiroth.  
  
"Blade Toss" "Flare" "Energy Wave"  
  
"Ignorant fool you three think you can defeat me and Ancient?" Sephiroth laughed as he swatted the three attacks away.  
  
"You call yourself an Ancient when really you are nothing but fool who is so blind that he doesn't know from truth or fiction." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Yes Sephiroth for I know more about you than you believe for I know your mother better than you do." Vincent said as he shot his gun at him.  
  
"So you know my mother Jenova you former Turk." Sephiroth replied as he dodged the bullets.  
  
"Sephiroth you are miss informed about your mother for Jenova isn't your mother but your real mother is really a human just like us and that you were told that Jenova was your mother but really that mad scientist Hojo really added some of Jenova's DNA into you and told you that she is your mother when in fact she wasn't." Vincent replied.  
  
"Lies," Sephiroth yelled as he launched an attack towards Vincent, "stop lying about my dear mother that way."  
  
"I don't think so you fool." Neo-Dragon Knight said as he stepped in front of Vincent and blocked the strike of Sephiroth's sword with his own sword. "I too know your real mother and I can prove it you if you want and I can even take you to were her spirit rest out and I give you my word that she will tell you everything about you and why Shinra used her to give birth to you."  
  
"Stop lying," Sephiroth said becoming even more angry, "Jenova is my true mother so stop telling me these lies."  
  
"Then if you don't believe me then why don't you try finding Hojo and ask him yourself then." Neo-Dragon Knight replied back as he pushed Sephiroth attacks away and gave him a kick into his chest.  
  
"Like I'll listen to that crazy old man." Sephiroth replied.  
  
"Then maybe you should look at your classified file that is stored in the hidden computer in Hojo's lab," Neo-Dragon Knight replied back, "the password is JENOVA, there you will find out what Vincent and I are telling you is the truth and then you if you want the next time we meet and you understand the truth I will take you to meet her."  
  
"That's it I've had it hear with you three," Sephiroth replied back to Neo- Dragon Knight, "here is a little party gift for you fools."  
  
Sephiroth then stops and puts his index and middle finger of his left hand together and placed then against his head and began chant some strange words. Soon he began to raise his left hand into the air and then launch a small weak beam of light towards Cloud, which struck him on his head.  
  
"Cloud." Neo-Dragon Knight said as he ran over to Cloud's side to check on his conditions.  
  
After using a Cure 3 spell on Cloud and helped him back up to his feet the both of them looked towards Sephiroth who was dogging all of Vincent's attacks.  
  
"What ever he did you didn't do any serious damage but that was no ordinary attack that he just did." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
"You said it Kevin," Cloud replied, "I've been around I many battles but I have never seen an attack like that before."  
  
"Well, let's just forget about it for now and let's go help Vincent for there is no way he can take on Sephiroth on by himself." Neo-Dragon Knight replied back as he started running back to rejoin Vincent in fighting Sephiroth.  
  
"I'm right behind you Kevin." Cloud replied.  
  
"Let's use a Double Blade Toss Attack on him." Neo-Dragon Knight said.  
  
"I'm all with that attack." Cloud replied.  
  
"Try stopping this attack you sick bastard." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted towards Sephiroth.  
  
"DOUBLE BLADE TOSS" shouted both Neo-Dragon Knight and Cloud.  
  
"If you think you can defeat me with a weal attack like that then you two are gravely mistaken." Sephiroth replied about Neo-Dragon Knight and Cloud's attack.  
  
"Think again stupid," Neo-Dragon Knight replied back to Sephiroth, "SUPER SPEED ATTACK."  
  
With in the blink of an eye Neo-Dragon Knight had disappeared from Sephiroth, Cloud, and Vincent's sight. They looked around to see where Neo- Dragon Knight had disappeared to not knowing on when but also where he will reappear. But before anyone could say or do anything, Neo-Dragon Knight suddenly reappear just slightly behind the Double Blade Toss Attack.  
  
"What the you can't be that fast." Sephiroth replied to Neo-Dragon Knight.  
  
"Sephiroth you truly don't know me very well, so he is a little party gift." Neo-Dragon Knight replied to Sephiroth.  
  
"MEGA BLADE TOSS SLASH"  
  
Neo-Dragon Knight lowered his sword tip to the ground where he lifted the sword like if he was performing an uppercut punch but with a sword where a large beam of light came soaring from the blade of the sword and it struck the regular size beams of light from the Double Blade Toss Attack causing it to explode into many streams of small beams of light following the large beam from Neo-Dragon Knight's Mega Blade Toss Slash Attack.  
  
"It can't be he's even stronger than me." Sephiroth said just before teleporting away with just a fraction of a second before the beams of light would have struck him.  
  
"That you crazy fool was only an appetizer," Neo-Dragon Knight replied, "you haven't seen the main course of my powers."  
  
"Well so what," Sephiroth replied back as he put his sword away, "I've done what I needed to do, so I'll just take my leave."  
  
"Kevin," Cloud asked, "what did he mean when he said that he had done what he needed to do?"  
  
"I don't know what it was, but I think it could of when he blasted you with that weird beam of light." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Do you think he might have placed a spell on Cloud?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I think so but there is no signs of that Cloud might be under a spell or something for it would have shown already." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Right now I can care less of what he did to me for all I know is that he's alive and I can not just stand here and let him walk around again to cause more pain and suffering like he did the last time." Cloud said.  
  
"Well right now I can tell that you are ok and also that I see that Rufus and company has left as well so I think we better get out of here and return to the airship." Neo-Dragon Knight said as he put away his sword.  
  
"I concur Kevin." Cloud replied.  
  
"Same here." Vincent too replied.  
  
"All right everyone let's head down and take the elevators down to the first floor and there we will get out of this town and head towards Kalm Town where we will stay there for the night and figure out what to do next." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted.  
  
"Should I inform the airship to pick us up on the outskirts of the city?" Cid asked.  
  
"No have them meet us at Kalm Town but not to land near the city and have them also beef up the security as well on the airship for the enemy might try to attack it since we are away from it at this time." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"All right Kevin," Cid replied, "consider it already done."  
  
While Cid contacts the crew on the airship, Neo-Dragon Knight heads over to Barret and Sailor Ironfist who were talking with Sailor Neo-Phoenix and Eternal Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Hey everyone," Neo-Dragon Knight said, "I need you all to help keep a look out on Cloud cause during the battle with Sephiroth, he chanted some kind of spell that all it did was hit Cloud in the head but even though he was all right, I still believe that something might happen to Cloud."  
  
"You know what," Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied, "I did see Cloud get hit by that strange beam of light and I also did hear the spell that Sephiroth chanted and I think I've heard that chant before."  
  
"Well for now let's just ourselves out of here and head for Kalm Town where we can rest up for a day or two to see what we should do next." Neo-Dragon Knight replied back as he turn and began to follow the others who were making there way to the stairs down to the next floor where they got on the elevator which took them all the way down to the first floor of the building where everyone stopped to observe the destruction left behind by Neo-Dragon Knight's finishing attack on Huza and Oza. As everyone looked all that they could talk about that they couldn't believe that Neo-Dragon Knight had enough power to cause that much damage and also some of them began to look at Neo-Dragon Knight with a look of fear in their faces. How can someone like Neo-Dragon Knight could have that much powers and be able to walk around knowing the consequences if he should have used his powers in the wrong way.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Pluto," Eternal Sailor Moon began asking, "do you think that Kevin could be too powerful that his powers could be a threat for us and for the earth's future?"  
  
"Yes it will be but he knows what he is doing and I don't think that he would use his powers if he knew that if he did use them that it would cause a great disaster." Eternal Sailor Pluto replied.  
  
"Yes and I also believe Puu that he would use it know that he would harm Uranus for if he did accidentally cause any harm to her, he would never be able to forgive himself and he would never be able to help us in protecting the Earth when it falls into danger." Eternal Sailor Mini-Moon added.  
  
"Mini-Moon's right for he would never be able to forgive himself if anything to Uranus if he should accidentally use his powers if she was harmed or even killed." Eternal Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Yes but remember what he said in that battle against those twins," Eternal Sailor Mercury said butting into the conversation, "he did say that he would find his three transformation power and use it and unite it with his current and previous transformation powers to achieve the so call Legendary Supreme Dragon Crystal."  
  
"You all do not have to worry about Kevin for I have seen the future and he will find the three crystal and become stronger than anyone could ever image." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"Wow!" Eternal Sailor Moon said with her eyes wide. "I didn't know that you can see into the future."  
  
"I have had this special ability ever since I was a small child and some of my family thought I was being imaginative at first, but they then thought after I became older was probably some medical problems but when three of my prophecies came true they started not just believing in me but some of them where just plain scared of me because of this ability." Sailor Neo- Phoenix replied.  
  
"Does Kevin know about your special ability too?" Eternal Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"Yes he does but his special ability caused more people to fear him for they believed if anyone would oppose him that everyone would be destroyed by him." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"Were there any troubles from anyone because of his special ability?" Tuxedo Mask asked after being silent for nearly the entire ride down.  
  
"Yes Tuxedo Mask, there was many death threats against them if they didn't take Kevin's life but somehow Kevin found out about it and told his father that he was not afraid of those who hated him for what he was and that he would protect the family like he know that he and his mother would protect him from any danger." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"When did this occur?" Eternal Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"When he was only eight years old." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"Were there any attempts on his or even any of his family's lives?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Yes there were numerous attempts but everyone of them were foiled for Kevin somehow knew about it before the assassin could set up for the kill." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"So do you think he too might have the same special ability as you do?" Eternal Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"Yes he does and the only difference between his ability to see in the future from mine is that he can also can tell what the person who was going to commit the action long before they even think up the plan." Sailor Neo- Phoenix replied.  
  
"So you're saying that he can predict of someone doing something even long before they even think about it?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"Yes but there are sometimes some of the prediction can't be understood for some people's mind are either have some form of protection against being probed or their minds are so messed up that it's like being in a London Fog at nighttime." Sailor Neo-Phoenix replied.  
  
"Then I think it would be wise not to ask Kevin about the past and any other stuff about his powers." Tuxedo Mask said as the elevator finally came to a stop of the first floor where everyone got off and joined the others who were waiting for them by the main entryway.  
  
"Tifa," Sailor Neo-Phoenix said, "where are both Cloud and Kevin?"  
  
"Well Kevin said before heading upstairs with Cloud was that we were going to take some of these motor vehicles out of here via the unfinished highway." Tifa replied.  
  
Before Sailor Neo-Phoenix could reply back the area was filled with the sound of motorcycles heading towards them.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Eternal Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"I think I know." Sailor Ironfist giggled with a smile on her face as she turned her face towards the stairway.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" asked Eternal Sailor Neptune.  
  
"You bet it is," Sailor Ironfist replied, "it looks like those two found some of Shinra's F-475 Xtreme 1 Motorcycle."  
  
"Don't tell us that we will have to leave from this place the same way we did the first time we stormed this place?" Barret asked.  
  
"It this way so we won't have to fight our way out of the ruins, or would you prefer to deal with some of those monsters that have taking over this place?" Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"I think Kevin is right for this way we can avoid those so we can get to Kalm Town ASAP and there we can regroup and recover for we have gone through today." Sailor Neo-Phoenix said shaking her head in agreement with Kevin's plan.  
  
"But how do we follow them if there is nothing for us to follow them in?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I think I saw some vehicles in that room over there the last time we were here but I don't know if they are still there." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Don't worry Kevin for those vehicles are still there and I do believe they will be enough for the rest of us to travel in." Cait Seith replied.  
  
"All right then all of you follow Cait Seith into the storage room and get those vehicles moving so we can blow this joint." Neo-Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Come on everyone follow me." Cait Seith said as he began moving towards the storage room.  
  
Everyone followed Cait Seith into the double door storage room where everyone spotted what look liked a large garage filled with different types of vehicles instead of a storage room.  
  
"Let's take those that way we can take four of these vehicles for those vehicles were built for rough terrain."  
  
"Cid you take the wheels on that vehicle and I'll take the wheels on the other." Sailor Ironfist said.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Uranus and I will take the wheels of the other two vehicles and we will follow both Cloud and Neo-Dragon Knight to the escape route." Tuxedo Mask replied.  
  
As each vehicle was getting filled Neo-Dragon Knight who sitting on his motorcycle was keeping his eyes on Cloud who was acting kind of irregular while sitting on his motorcycle.  
  
I know something is wrong here but what did Sephiroth do to Cloud? Neo- Dragon Knight thought to himself.  
  
"Kevin here they come." Cloud uttered as he began revving up the motorcycle.  
  
"Alright everyone follow both me and Cloud." Neo-Dragon Knight shouted.  
  
"We're going to take the Shinra's Highway out of here hoping it still there." Cloud added.  
  
"Here we go again." Barret replied.  
  
"You've done it before?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"You better believe it and you better tell your friend that they better hold tight onto something back their for getting onto the highway won't be that easy." Barret replied.  
  
"Something tells me that I won't like what's about to happen." Eternal Sailor Moon responded back with a worry look on her face.  
  
Everyone watched as both Neo-Dragon Knight and Cloud accelerated the motorcycles straight into a large window and their they both began descending straight down onto the highway. All the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Lisa were all shocked to see what just happened between Neo- Dragon Knight and Cloud.  
  
"And I thought you were crazy when riding on a motorcycle." Eternal Sailor Neptune said towards Eternal Sailor Uranus.  
  
"I'll bet it's not to far down from the window to the highway." Eternal Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Well," Eternal Sailor Uranus replied, "we'll just have to see and find out if it is not to far down or not."  
  
While holding down the brakes with her left foot Eternal Sailor Uranus began revving up the gas pedal four times. Then lifting her left foot off the brakes Eternal Sailor Uranus floored the gas pedal causing to vehicle accelerated as fast as it could go straight out the window where it dropped several feet onto the highway with a great thud where both Neo-Dragon Knight and Cloud were waiting for them twenty yards away from them.  
  
It wasn't long before the others joined them on the highway with some of them complaining about ride.  
  
"Right now I don't have time to listen to all of your arguments for we got an airship that's waiting for our return at Kalm Town." Neo-Dragon Knight responded to everyone bickering.  
  
"The highway only goes as far as the edge of city and from there we'll lower ourselves down and then walk all the way to Kalm Town were the airship is waiting for us there." Sailor Neo-Phoenix said.  
  
"And before we do anything else we will have a brief meeting about what our enemies are doing and who is it that have brought them back to life." Neo- Dragon Knight replied.  
  
"Then let's shut our traps and get a moving if we want to get to Kalm Town before night fall." Cid said while taking a puff of his cigarette.  
  
Something tells me we've got more on our hands then we thought for I think something will happen on our way to Kalm Town. Neo-Dragon Knight thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Cid, contact the airship and let them know that we are on our way to Kalm Town." Neo-Dragon Knight ordered.  
  
"Already did Kevin." Cid replied.  
  
"Alright let's stay together for who knows what creatures that we will meet on our way to Kalm Town." Cloud said.  
  
After everyone else was down on the ground Barret finally joined everyone on the ground and there the group set off towards Kalm Town where they didn't know that Kevin's troubled conscious was only the beginning of their trip to Kalm Town. Kevin kept wondering that something was going to happen before they reached Kalm Town and just before they were half of the way towards Kalm Town Cloud began to acted really strange as if he wasn't himself and before anyone knew what happened Cloud had began charging towards Serena with his sword drawn out where with one swing of the sword, Cloud had sliced Serena's back.  
  
"SERENA." everyone yelled.  
  
"Damn it," Kevin yelled, "I knew something wasn't right."  
  
"Cloud," Darien yelled as he drew out his weapon, "why did you attack Serena."  
  
"Darien stop you attack." Kevin shouted as he stood in front of Darien with his weapon out.  
  
"Why should I?" Darien asked as he stopped in front of Kevin.  
  
"That's easy for Cloud is under some kind of Spell." Kevin replied.  
  
"I'll take care of Serena's wound while you two see what's up with Cloud." Eternal Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Cloud," Kevin said with an anger look on his face, "I know you can hear me and I know that you can fight this spell that Sephiroth put on you back on Midgar."  
  
But before anything else could be said Sephiroth materialize in front of Cloud. Everyone just stood there in shock to see Sephiroth in front of them and no one was doing absolutely anything about it.  
  
"&!," Kevin said, "I thought something wasn't right hear."  
  
"Sephiroth!" Tifa uttered with a surprise look on her face.  
  
"Hold it right there you $(%( Shinra Scum." Barret said while aiming his armgun at Sephiroth's head.  
  
"Huh," Sephiroth grinned, "I love to stay and chat about the good old days but my servant and I are need else where."  
  
"Not on my watch you son of a )&." Kevin yelled as he charged towards Sephiroth while drawing his sword out.  
  
As Kevin started to swing his sword in a chopping motion both Sephiroth and Cloud suddenly disappeared before everyone's eyes.  
  
"Cloud," Tifa shouted as she was running to where Cloud once stood, "nooooooo."  
  
"First Serena is injured and now Cloud has now gone off with that psycho." Amara said with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Let's get Serena to Kalm Town so she can recuperate and where we can figure out what Sephiroth's plan with Cloud." Darien informed everyone.  
  
"How is Serena Hataru?" Kevin asked as he walked up next to her.  
  
"She'll be ok if we can get her into a bed in Kalm Town so she can rest." Hataru replied after finishing her healing ability on Serena's back.  
  
"Hey Barret can you carry Serena until we get to the Inn at Kalm Town?" Kevin asked.  
  
"No problem Kevin." Barret replied as he went over and pick up Serena and began carrying her in the direction of Kalm Town.  
  
The walk to Kalm Town was a quiet walk for everyone expect for Tifa who was walking next to Misty crying her eyes on Misty's right shoulder. Within one hour the worn out finally reached the Inn in Kalm Town where everyone went straight to there rooms and into bed and where they all took a short nap. After everyone awoke from there nap everyone got together in one room where they discussed on what has been happing for the last few days and the incident involving Cloud's action and his disappearance. The other thing discuss is what Sephiroth's uses for Cloud and where the two were at.  
  
RING RING RING RING  
  
"Kevin," Misty said, "it's your communicator."  
  
Kevin looks Misty and then turns and leaves the room where he takes out his communicator and presses three buttons.  
  
"DK speaking what's going on?" Kevin asked as he answered his communicator.  
  
"Master this is Wind Lady speaking." said a female voice over the communicator.  
  
"What is it?" Kevin replied.  
  
"Master my brother has informed me that that he was informed that two men who had the description of both Cloud and Sephiroth were seen entering the Sleeping Forrest." the female's voice replied back.  
  
"When was this information received?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago." replied the mysterious female.  
  
"Listen," Kevin said to the mysterious female, "did you and your brother get the stuff that I requested for two get ready last month."  
  
"Yes we did Master," the mysterious female replied, "we got the Uzopu Staff just the other day."  
  
"Good," Kevin replied, "now I need you and your brother to meet me at the Bone Village with the items for if I am right they may be looking for the lost Materia there."  
  
"As you command Master," the mysterious female replied as she bows to Kevin, "we will meet you at the Bone Village, Wind Lady over out."  
  
After the turning the communicator off and putting it back into his pocket Kevin returned to the return where everyone stopped talking and look towards to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Alright everyone, I was just informed that at the Bone Village that two male suspects were seen entering the Sleeping Forest and the description of the two men were one was with blonde hair and the other with plutonium color hair."  
  
"So Cloud has gone to the Sleeping Forrest with Sephiroth." Tifa replied with an anger look forming on her face.  
  
"Yes but for what I don't know." Kevin replied back.  
  
"Then it would be wise if he make our way to the airship and head to this Sleeping Forrest and find out what Sephiroth is doing there with Cloud." Trista said.  
  
"Cid," Misty said, "inform the crew to get the airship ready for departure."  
  
"Let's check out and move out then." Mina said.  
  
"You said it." everyone yelled.  
  
This is the end of Chapter 4 of Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over.  
  
So what's going on with Cloud and what is Sephiroth want with Cloud and who is this mysterious Wind Lady and what is going on at the Sleeping Forrest? For that you must stay tune for Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII Cross Over Chapter 5: Return of a Fallen One. 


End file.
